Making Jack Mine
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Connie loves Jack and Jack loves Connie...someone needs to speak up. This is not going to be a long one and if you hate the idea of Jack and Connie together, don't read. Rated M because I might add some smut later.
1. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Connie has had the hots for Jack since she started working with him. How does she convince him that he is not too old for her? And that they can work together and live together._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order or any of it's characters, however I wouldn't mind borrowing Jack for a day. Any characters in the story and not on the show, they are all mine._

**Chapter One: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

Mike sat in the space he shared with Connie when they were going over a case and waited for her to show up. He looked up when someone approached the door but it wasn't Connie, it was Jack. "So Mike, where is your other half?"

Mike smiled. "If you mean working other half, gone to get coffee. If you mean romantic other half, she is at work."

"I meant working other half, I just saw your romantic other half about an hour ago."

"Where did you see her?"

"Getting coffee down at the café. I bought hers, I figured she deserved a treat after putting up with you at home."

"Gee thanks Jack."

"It was good to see her so happy. So I hear you are actually talking about setting a date?"

"Yes, we have been engaged long enough so we are talking about it. Which brings me a question I need to ask you."

Before Mike can ask they are interrupted by Connie coming through the other door. "Sorry it took me so long, the line was endless and I needed my caffeine." She put a cup on Mike's desk. "Here I brought you one too." Then she looked at Jack. "Sorry I interrupted, I can leave."

Mike shook his head. "No, stay put. Jack and I were just discussing my possible up coming wedding. We haven't set an actual date but anyway Jack what I wanted to ask you was, would you be my best man?"

Jack smiled and shook hands with his EADA. "I would be honored Mike, thank you."

Connie smiled as she sat down by Mike. "Yes I heard you might be setting a date soon."

Mike looked over at Connie. "Who told you?"

"She told me, I am in the wedding too."

Jack started to walk back to his office when he heard the rest of their conversation. He heard Mike laugh. "Yes I heard, you are maid of honor."

"And looking forward to it, it's about time she settled you down completely."

Jack walked on in his office and sat down. That meant he would have to walk at the wedding with Connie and at the reception he would have to do the polite thing and dance with her too. He smiled as he thought to himself. This is a great day after all.

Jack looked up at the clock and realized that they had been working for hours and it was lunch time. Maybe he could take Connie to lunch, just to talk for awhile. He approached the shared work space of Connie and Mike as he saw Mike's fiancée enter the outer office. He smiled at her as she greeted him. "Hey Jack, how's it going?"

"It's going great, Mike asked me to serve as his best man."

"I knew he was going to. I hope you said yes, it means a lot to him and to me."

"I did say yes, it's an honor to be asked. Mike said that Connie is standing up with you?"

"Yes, she is one of my closest friends. So are they in the conference room?"

"They are, been working for hours." They walked into the office shared by Mike and Connie. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Abby, were we supposed to have lunch?"

"No, I'm here to rescue Connie. It's our bi-monthly ladies lunch date."

Jack laughed. "So the two of you have lunch twice a month?"

Abby smiled as she walked over to Mike. "Not just us Jack. Anyway we are going to be late and I don't want Serena to start all of the good stories without us again."

Jack looked surprised. "Serena? The Serena that used to work with me?"

"Yes Jack, that Serena." She leaned over and kissed Mike. "See you at home tonight." They said their goodbyes to Jack and left.

Connie and Abby walked into Sid's and noticed that everyone was there except for Jamie and Nina. They got to the table and sat down. Serena smiled over at Connie. "He ask you out yet?"

Connie rolled her eyes. "We are not going to talk about Jack. He doesn't like me like that."

Abby laughed. "Yes he does. I saw him on the way to the conference room, he was going to ask you to lunch."

"Did he say that?"

"No but I saw his face when I told Mike that I was there to meet you. Anyway you have to go to my wedding with him."

"He has to ask me first."

Serena smiled. "You know Connie, you are the first since Claire and that is a compliment. He felt the loss of Alex really bad like losing a sister or something, but it's different with you."

Connie smiled. "You are so wrong."

Serena shrugged. "Okay."

Jaime and Nina sat down, Jaime looked at them. "What was the discussion before we came in?"

Serena smiled at them. "We are trying to convince Connie that Jack has it bad for her."

Jaime laughed. "He does, I saw him last week and he was talking about how pretty you are."

_**Back at the office**_

Mike walked in Jack's office. "Want to go grab a sandwich with me at the deli?

Jack looked up and smiled at Mike. "Sure thanks."

"Were you going to ask Connie to lunch today when you came to the conference room? I was going by the expression on your face when you found out that was who Abby was meeting."

Jack narrowed his eyes in thought and then smiled at his EADA. "Can I confide in you and ask some advice over lunch?"

"Sure you can. Whatever you tell me never goes any farther than us." The two men walked out of the office.

They got their sandwiches and found a place to eat and talk in the back of the deli. "Mike, I do need to ask you about something but I'm not sure how to go about it?"

The younger man shrugged his shoulders. "It's about Connie, am I right?"

"It's been years since Claire passed away and I am almost afraid to jump in again. Plus Connie is so much younger than me, so beautiful and could get more than ten guys closer to her age."

Mike smiled. "Yes she is very beautiful, smart and head over heels in love with you."

Jack suddenly looked up at Mike. "What makes you think that?"

"She told Abby."

"She said that to Abby?"

"Well not so much in those words but in a way, yes she said that to Abby. My first day on the job she looked at me and said exactly and I quote, 'I have one rule, you do not put Jack down in any way shape or form in front of me and we will get along great,' and most of the time we get along."

"Well she was my assistant, we got along great."

"She asked Jaime about Claire in front of Abby. She wanted to know if Jaime thought you could love like that again."

Jack shook his head. "I've had my head in the sand over her. But I'm not sure what to do."

"Let me talk to her Jack. I won't tell her about this discussion, just in general conversation. I will ask her something about the wedding. Now she needs to be your date because you are both in the wedding."

"I had planned on asking her."

Mike smiled and when working on a case Jack usually did not like that smile. "I have an idea Jack. You and Connie go out to dinner with us tonight, we need to discuss the wedding anyway. I will call Abby and make it seem like we had these plans for days. You simply offer to pick Connie up and drive her to dinner tonight."

Jack smiled at his friend. "I like it Mike, it might just work. None of that first date nervous, what to talk about stuff. Thanks Mike, I appreciate this."

_**Back with the ladies**_

Connie was trying to switch the conversation away from her and Jack, it seemed to be the favorite topic of conversation. It was never going to happen anyway, there is no way someone like Jack would fall for her. "So Abby, do you have any idea about the dresses for the wedding? Let me just put this out there, absolutely no pink taffeta." They all laughed at that.

Abby smiled at her friend who was also a relative, she knew exactly what Connie was doing. "I promise, no pink taffeta. But I was thinking of doing something a bit different. I saw it at a wedding once and I liked it. With so many different hair colors and complexions, you all get the same style dress but different colors. The man you walk with at the wedding can get a vest and tie to match the dress. Now just pick the color and we can dress shop."

Connie looked around at all of them, she didn't want to jump right in but Serena did it for her. "Connie you choose first since you are maid of honor. Or just let me tell you that I think you look absolutely sensational in that purple sweater you have."

Julie piped in with her opinion. "Can I just say as wedding coordinator for this big event that I think Connie needs to go with purple, which would also look good on Jack."

Abby smiled. "I didn't forget about your coordinating for me Julie, what would I do without you? I agree, about the purple."

Connie nodded. "Okay purple it is for me."

Jaime smiled. "I want navy blue."

They all looked at Nina. "Well I kind of like fuchsia, so I guess Cyrus will have to deal."

Serena looked around. "How about green for me?"

Abby laughed at her friend. "Mike Logan in a green vest and tie, oh yes let's go with green for you."

Julie handed a folder to Abby. "Here are some things for you and Mike to go over for the wedding, you might want to include Jack and Connie too so you have other opinions." Just then Abby's phone beeped a text.

"It's Mike and good thing too. Connie we are supposed to have dinner tonight with Mike and Jack to discuss wedding things. I almost forgot to tell you. We are meeting at Raul's around 8:00."

After lunch Connie started out the door and Nina caught up to her. "Mind if I walk back with you?"

"That would be great, thanks Nina I hate walking back alone. So how is Law school going?"

"It's going good. I probably see Cyrus more because I am in a couple of classes with him."

"How is that going?"

Nina smiled. "Real good, I owe Ed big for introducing us. I was actually out with Ed when I met Cyrus."

"Ed told us, it's kind of romantic. So have you heard from Ed since he left the department?"

"Yes, he keeps in touch with us. He came over to our place about a month ago for dinner."

"Our place? You and Cyrus moved in together?"

"If that is what you want to call it. We don't see each other that much with his work, my work and both of us in school. The obvious choice to see each other was to live together."

"Good for you, I'm glad."

"Now to get you to realize what you could have with Jack."

"If it's meant to be Nina it will be. I promise I will stay open and not close my mind off to the possibilities. Now I sound like Serena."

"She makes some good points though and she is very sweet. Well here you are, I won't go in because I need to get home and get ready for class." The two women embraced and Nina walked off.

Connie walked back in to work slowly, always nervous around Jack these days.

**TBC**

_Okay…it's review time, you know what to do._


	2. Dinner Date

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: This is Jack and Connie, if you don't like that pairing then don't read it. _

_Disclaimer: I only own people not on the show….if they are on the show then they are owned by someone else._

**Chapter Two: Dinner Date**

Mike looked up when Connie entered the office. "Hey did you have a good lunch Connie?"

"Yes I did, thanks. So what did you do for lunch?"

"Oh I had lunch with Jack at the deli." He noticed at the mention of Jack's name an instant blush covered Connie's face. He just smiled and looked at the folder in his hands.

"What are you working on?"

"The motion papers for Monday morning. Grab a cup of coffee and come join me, I need your input on this one."

They had been working for hours when the door to Jack's connecting office opened. "So are the two of you actually spending the weekend here?"

Mike looked at his watch. "Wow, we were so into this motion that we didn't even notice time going by." He started putting papers away.

Jack cleared his throat. "Connie, I wanted to ask you if I could pick you up tonight for dinner. I assume you know we are supposed to meet Mike and Abby later?"

She smiled. "Yes I did know. Thanks Jack, that would be great."

"I will be at your place around 7:30 then." He disappeared back in his office.

Connie started grabbing her things. "I need to go home and clean my apartment and then get ready. What should I wear tonight?"

Mike laughed. "I'm no fashion expert but I know Jack likes that purple cashmere sweater that we got you for your birthday."

"How do you know?"

"He was with us when Abby bought it and he said that color would look great on you."

"Okay thanks, I will see you later Mike." She was out the door before he could respond.

_**Connie's apartment**_

Connie cleaned up her place and then after freshening her make up got dressed. She did decide on the sweater that Mike suggested and paired it with a gray pencil skirt and pumps to match the sweater. She looked in the mirror several times, she wanted to look nice for Jack. Then the doorbell rang, her nerves went into hyper speed.

When she opened the door there was Jack in a nice suit and holding flowers. "Please Jack, come in." He walked in and smiled at her.

"These are for you. Connie you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks Jack and thank you for the flowers. I'll just put them in water. Do you want to take my car tonight?"

"I brought mine, left the bike at home. I had no intentions of putting you all dressed up on the back of my bike. But if you would like to take a ride on it with me we can do that sometime."

The thought of sitting on the back of his bike and holding on to him made her smile. "That would be great Jack, sounds like fun. Where do you ride?"

"Wherever you want to go. Sometimes it's just great to take a ride in the country, well as country as we can get here. Just clear your mind."

"I would like that, thanks."

He started for the door. "Well we better go if we are going to make it on time."

She nodded. "I'll just get my purse."

_**Raul's**_

When Jack and Connie walked in they didn't see Mike and Abby anywhere. The hostess smiled at them. "Well hello you two, Mike and Abby just arrived so let me take you on back." They reached the table and she smiled as Jack seated Connie. "Connie you look amazing in that color, doesn't she Jack?"

He smiled. "Absolutely stunning." The hostess gave them the menus and walked off.

Abby looked over at her friend. "I love that sweater on you, especially since I bought it."

"It's probably my favorite sweater."

Abby looked at Jack. "That is the color Connie is wearing at the wedding, so your vest and tie will need to match it."

Jack nodded. "Okay, when Connie has her dress we can take it to the store to get my tie and vest."

Abby pulled out the folder and as they ate dinner they went over everything. Abby was surprised that they were finished with most of it by the end of dinner. She thanked them again for their help.

When they got to Jack's car he opened Connie's door and then closed it when she was inside the car. He knew he was too old for her, more than twice her age but she didn't seem to mind. He needed to find out if she just liked him as a friend, maybe a big brother type or if there could be more.

Connie did not want the night to be over yet and she thought about the cake her sister had brought over the day before. He thoughts wondered until he was parked at her building. "Jack, would you like to come up for cake and coffee?"

"I would love to, thanks." So he helped her out of the car but this time she noticed his arm was around her the entire way to her apartment building.

The elevator opened on Connie's floor and she smiled at the woman waiting for the elevator, and the basket in her hand. "Connie, I was looking for you."

"Well you found me, and who would think to look at my apartment for me? Simply amazing. This is my sister Vanessa."

Before she could introduce Jack the other woman put her hand out. "You must be Jack, we have heard a lot about you."

Connie was unlocking her door but the blush was visible to Jack. "Thanks for sharing that information Vanessa. Come on in."

Jack smiled at Connie. "I should go so you can visit with your sister."

Vanessa spoke up before Connie did, to embarrass her more. "No please Jack stay, I will only be a minute. I am sure Connie would rather visit with you anyway, when she visits every other word out of her mouth is your name."

Connie looked in Jack's direction but not quite meeting his eyes. "Take your jacket off and make yourself comfortable, I will go make the coffee. Just make yourself at home, watch television or whatever." Then she was gone around the corner being followed by her sister.

Jack could hear the conversation in the kitchen but he was going to act like he didn't, but it answered many questions for him.

"Vanessa could you please not act like I am a teenager with a crush, he is my boss and my friend."

"But you would like it to be more?"

"That is none of your business."

"Connie, I just want what is best for my little sister. Is he what is best for you?"

"Yes he is but I am sure he doesn't look at me that way. We are in a wedding soon and we have to help with some wedding plans, but that is why he took me out tonight."

"Well if what you are feeling is real, let him know how you feel."

"Your big mouth did that for me. What am I supposed to do tell him I have the hots for him?"

"You don't Connie, being in love is so much different than that. Do you love him?"

"Yes I do. But I am more than half his age, I am sure he looks at me as a kid."

"My marriage is a happy one Connie, not like the first one. Danny is so much older than me and I love that. I don't have to deal with the stupid kid stuff but the sex is still great."

"I'm going to go. I baked today so I brought you some goodies, share some with Jack." She winked at her sister. "Like at breakfast tomorrow."

"Go home Vanessa." But Connie was laughing at her sister's bad suggestion.

Jack stood up when the women came out. Connie noticed he took off his jacket and tie. Vanessa looked at Jack. "It was really nice to meet you Jack. Connie comes over for dinner a couple of times a week, join her next time. We would love to have you over."

"That's up to Connie, but thanks for the invitation. It was nice meeting you too Vanessa."

Once Vanessa was gone Connie acted nervous being with Jack. "I'll just go get the coffee now. I have some chocolate cake that Vanessa made, would you like some?"

"If it's no trouble that would be great. Can I help you in the kitchen?"

"Oh that's okay, I will be right back out. Just make yourself at home." She needed the time alone to get her nerves under control.

When Connie came out she was carrying a tray so Jack helped her set it down. She served him and then kicked off her shoes before sitting down. Jack looked over at her. "I like your sister, she seems very nice. She is your older sister, right?"

"Yes, she is 4 years older than me. I have a half sister that is a senior in high school this year. My dad married a woman that went to school with Vanessa, but we like her. My younger sister is Tara, they just moved here actually."

"Where did they live?"

"In New Mexico, but dad wanted to be closer to us and wanted Tara closer to us. Plus his wife Cindy is a good friend to us, we like her."

"Does Vanessa have children?"

"No, she wasn't able to. But her husband Danny has some, they are mostly grown now. I will be going over there for dinner on Sunday, you are welcome to join me."

"I would like that, thank you. So Vanessa's husband is older than her?"

"Oh yes, he is almost closer to dad's age."

"So I am guessing your family would not have any problem with my age?"

"My dad says you marry for love and no other reason. And if that person happens to be much older or much younger, then that is who you are meant to be with. We never disapproved of Cindy and they are happy, when mom died we never thought he would be happy again. Actually dad and Cindy will be at dinner on Sunday."

After they finished and they had cleaned up Jack got his jacket. "I better go so you can get some sleep. Can I take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure Jack, that would be great."

"Wear jeans, we can take a ride on the bike. I will pick you up at noon." She walked with him to the door. But before she opened it he pulled her close. He kissed her long and hard. He smiled at her and then opened the door. "See you at noon tomorrow Connie, sleep well." And he was gone quickly.

**TBC**

_Review time.....this is where everyone says they like it...or not._


	3. Lunch Date

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

Summary: Jack and Connie try some romancing…okay well pure sex, whatever. If the thought of that grosses you out, then do not read….that is your warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone on the show.

**Chapter Three: Lunch Date**

Connie was nervous when she woke up and it was worse when she was trying to find something to wear. So she did what she always did in this situation, she called Abby.

"_Hello."_

"Abby, it's Connie."

"_Hey sweetie, what's up?"_

"I'm having lunch with Jack today and we are going on his bike, I don't know what to wear. He said wear jeans but beyond that I am stumped."

"_Wear those new jeans you got last week when we were shopping, your fuchsia top that Aunt Cindy bought you and your jean jacket. Oh and wear sneakers."_

"That is not very dressed up. Jack is used to seeing me all dressed up, he has never seen me like this."

"_Okay sweetie, I am going to say this once and once only. You are so gorgeous I am even jealous most of the time, no matter what you wear the guy will still love you. He loves you, not your fabulous wardrobe. The fact that you are pretty inside and out, you are generous and so very smart. He would be lucky to get you."_

"Let me talk to Mike, you are my cousin so you could be lying to me."

She heard Abby laugh and then call for Mike. _"Hey Connie, what do you need?"_

"I am having lunch with Jack today, we are going on his bike. Abby thinks I should wear my jeans, that fuchsia top I showed you that day I came in from shopping, my jean jacket and my sneakers. You come to pick up a woman for lunch that you see dressed up everyday and she looks like that, what do you think?"

"_If I am Jack and that woman was you, I would think I am one lucky man. You are going on the bike Connie, you can't dress up. It's the person that matters, not the wrapping. I just happen to get lucky on both, but so is Jack. Does Jack know that Abby is your cousin?"_

"No, not yet."

"_Well today would be a good time to tell him since we are going to be at the family dinner tomorrow."_

"Okay thanks Mike."

"_No problem Cuz." _

She hung up her phone and went off to her room to get ready, she hoped that Mike and Abby were right. She dressed in exactly what they told her to wear. She ran her fingers through her hair and then went to the living room to wait. She hadn't had her book open for very long when her doorbell rang.

When Connie opened the door Jack smiled. "Oh you look great Connie."

"Thanks Jack, come on in." He walked in and closed the door behind him. Then he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. She smiled at him. "Wow that is some hello."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Sure, let me just get my jacket. Where are we going?"

"To a diner that an old friend of mine owns. He used to be NYPD but he was shot and decided that it was time to retire from it. He and his wife opened this diner, she passed away but he still runs it with their daughters."

"Sounds nice. Well let's go."

"Just one more thing before we go Connie." Before she could respond he kissed her again, a long kiss. When they broke the kiss he smiled at her, he still had his hands on her face. "Now we can

go."

They got on the bike after putting on helmets and mostly out of necessity Connie sat really close to his back and held on to him really tight. When they got to the diner she had to admit she loved the ride. She smiled when he helped her off the bike. "That was great Jack."

"We can do this a lot if you enjoy it. I realize you can't ride on it to work but anytime we are off and you want to ride just let me know. Well let's go in."

When they walked in a woman behind the counter smiled. "Well if it isn't Jack McCoy, just grab a table honey and I will be on back."

"Is Ben working today?"

"Today and everyday, I will have him come out and say hi while you are here."

He took Connie's hand and started toward the tables in the back. The menus were on the table so Connie picked hers up immediately. How could he bring her here when he already had a woman here. Was he trying to show her that he didn't think of her like that? She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice, but she didn't hear what he said. "Sorry Jack, what was that?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm looking at the menu."

"You were looking out into space. So what do you want?"

"What's good here?"

"Everything, I come here a lot."

She tried not to blurt it out but she said it low so that he couldn't hear her. "I bet you do."

"What was that Connie?"

"Oh nothing. I think I will have the cheeseburger platter."

The woman approached the table. "So Jack, who is your friend?"

"This is Connie, she works with me."

"Hey, I'm Darla. So what can I get you to drink Connie? I know what Jack likes, don't I sweetie?"

"You should by now Darla." They laughed but Connie failed to see the joke in it.

"I'll just have a diet coke please."

"Do you need more time with the menu?"

Jack smiled. "My usual is fine."

Connie still speaking low answered after Jack. "I will have the cheeseburger platter."

"Okay, the drinks will be right out."

Connie hoped they would talk through lunch but they were mostly silent. Jack noticed she pulled back some on the ride back and was not holding on too tight. So he did what he thought was best, he headed for his place. They were going to talk this out.

When he stopped the bike and helped her off she just looked at him. "Where are we?"

"My apartment, we need to talk and we are going to do it now." He took her by the hand and walked on in. They didn't speak on the way to his door, once inside was a different matter.

"Why are we here Jack? You have tons of women, you don't need me. Besides I am just a coworker."

He smiled. "Now I see the problem. Darla is Ben's oldest daughter, I have known her since she was in elementary school. I picked her up from school sometimes when Ben couldn't so she would be safe. She is like a sister to me. And yes I did introduce you as my coworker, we had yet to define our relationship."

She looked up with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Jack, I was being stupid."

"You were jealous, which means you have feelings for me. I'm glad that you do. Let's go to the couch and talk, I want to hear more about your family."

"Why is that?"

"I plan to see them a lot, because I plan to be dating you. I do have one observation though. I was jealous of Mike for awhile, the two of you became quite chummy after he asked Abby to marry him. I thought you were going to break them up."

"Well that is something I need to tell you about my family. Mike and I were close because he is going to be family to me soon. Abby and I are cousins, well step cousins but we are very close."

"Let me get this right, Abby that used to work with me is your cousin?"

"Yes, she is Cindy's niece but we consider ourselves just cousins."

"And that is why you and Mike are so close?"

"Yes."

"So who will be there tomorrow?"

"Well Vanessa and Danny because it is their house. Cindy, Dad, Tara, her boyfriend Dave, Abby, Mike and possibly my stepbrother Kyle."

"So is your family close?"

"I am extremely close to them, except Kyle. He is so dumb sometimes, I pity Abby for sharing his genetics. Cindy had him when she was 15, she is a good mom but he is just so dumb. Maybe he will not show up tomorrow."

"Well I met Vanessa and she doesn't look like you at all. What does Tara look like?"

"My senior picture actually. It's funny, she looks more like me than my whole sister. I look like Dad and Vanessa looks like Mom did."

"I look forward to meeting them tomorrow. Are we okay now?"

"Yes we are. I'm sorry, I guess it's childish of me to be so jealous. I mean it's not like we are dating or anything."

"I hope we will be though and it's not childish. So everything is worked out for us?"

"Yes why?"

He leaned close and smiled. "Because I wanted to do this." And she watched as his mouth came close to hers. Jack kissed her, and then kept kissing her. She didn't protest when he moved to lay her back on the couch. Then she felt his hands everywhere on her.

Suddenly she felt the chill at the loss of his body heat when he suddenly moved off of her. "What's wrong Jack?"

"I think I'm moving too fast, rushing you maybe."

"Jack, pack a bag and come home with me tonight?"

"Are you inviting me to stay with you tonight, to sleep in your bed with you?"

Connie smiled as she pulled him closer by his shirt collar. "Well sleeping was not the first thing on my list for tonight, but sure we will sleep sometime."

Jack leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll be right back with my things. Are jeans okay for tomorrow?"

"That is what everyone will be wearing, so sure that's fine."

"I'll be right back then." He walked off down the hall and Connie smiled. Finally she was going to have him all to herself and after tonight hopefully she could get him to fall totally in love with her.

**TBC**

_Review time…I am thinking some smut next chapter._


	4. Dinner, Sleepover and Breakfast

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Jack and Connie finally get together....but every relationship has it's problems._

_A/N: I have been trying to post this for days...finally the site is back up working again....I will post another one soon._

**Chapter Four: Dinner, Sleepover and Breakfast**

Jack and Connie arrived at her apartment building, she showed Jack to the space in the parking garage where he could lock up his bike. He held her hand all the way to the door only letting go so she could let them in. When they got in the door she pointed to a corner near the door. "Just put your bag there, we can put it away later. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Do you want to order out?"

"No, I can cook Jack. Let's go see what I have." So he followed her to the kitchen. She opened the cabinets and the refrigerator. "I can fix some spaghetti, lasagna, chicken and rice or grill some steaks."

"Well spaghetti or lasagna sounds good. What can I do to help?"

"Go to the wine cooler and pick out a bottle, open it and pour some for us. I can do the rest."

So he went and got the wine then came back with two glasses of wine. "Really Connie, I want to help."

"Sit at the bar and talk to me then. I can cook but all of my baked goods are done by Vanessa, I cannot bake anything."

"Then I insist on doing the clean up."

"I won't argue with help on that one. A man wanting to clean up after dinner is rare."

"It's only fair if you cook."

She smiled. And was getting ready to say something when the phone rang. "Will you get that please Jack?"

He came in carrying the phone. "Hey honey, it's Abby."

When she leaned over to get the phone he grabbed her and kissed her. She laughed as she took the phone out of his hand. "Abby, what's up?"

"_Did I just hear Jack call you honey and then I know I heard some smooching going on."_

"You wanted something Abby?"

"_Is he just there for dinner? Or is he there for breakfast in the morning too?"_

"Yes to your second question."

"_Anyway, what I wanted to know is if you wanted to have breakfast with us in the morning?"_

"We can do breakfast here, just come over in the morning."

"_Bring my usual?"_

"Yes, bring the usual."

"_Okay, I'll let you go. And Connie, don't hurt the poor man tonight it's probably been awhile since he got laid."_

"Bye Abigail."

"_Bye Conchita, and yes I know that is not your name." Abby hung up before Connie could say anything._

Connie was smiling as she hung up the phone. Jack spoke bringing her out of her thoughts. "Abby said something funny?"

"When I call her Abigail, she calls me Conchita even though that is not my name. She started doing that years ago and it never bothered me enough to make her stop."

"You and Abby are close." It was not a question but a statement of fact with what he had witnessed. Connie just nodded and smiled.

When they sat down to dinner Jack smiled. "This smells great Connie, thank you for fixing dinner for me."

"You're welcome Jack, come over anytime."

They ate dinner mostly in silence, talking only when deemed necessary. Then Jack helped her clean up as he promised. When they finished she walked over to him and then brought his face down for a kiss. "Take the wine in the living room, I'm going to change." She was gone before he could respond.

Jack took the wine and their glasses to the living room. He saw that her lights had a dimmer switch on them, so he dimmed the lights and turned on the television. They had previously talked about a movie they wanted to see and it was on in a few minutes.

When Connie came out, Jack was speechless. She was wearing a beautiful, long silk pink robe and as she walked he could see she left her feet bare. Jack refilled her wine glass and after sitting down she picked it up. He smiled. "With you dressed like that we might not make it for the entire movie."

She smiled. "With you here, I was thinking the same thing. It will be on again."

Halfway through the movie he started kissing her neck. Then she felt his hand on the front of her robe, and he found entrance inside. She started to move but he whispered in her ear. "Watch the movie." He smiled when he discovered that she hadn't put anything on under the robe. He continued to kiss her neck and play with her breasts.

"Jack, let's go to bed. I'll put the wine and glasses in the kitchen while you go on in and get ready for bed." She turned and kissed him. Connie smiled as she watched Jack pick up his bag and walk into the bedroom.

Connie gave him time to get ready, she locked up and then joined him in the bedroom. Jack was sitting on her bed in a t-shirt and boxers. He smiled when she walked in. "I didn't know what side you sleep on."

She untied the belt on her robe. "Well for awhile tonight sleeping won't be the issue, but I usually sleep on the left where the alarm clock is." He watched while she pulled the covers down and then slipped the robe off, she threw it over a chair near the bed. She just had on purple panties, then she slipped under the covers. Jack kept his eyes on her while he took off the t-shirt and then got in beside her.

***** Warning: if smut between Jack and Connie really turns your stomach….then skip this next part. *****

Jack pulled Connie close. He kissed her as he moved on top of her. Then he started moving down her body kissing her. "As much as I love this color on you, these need to go. If this is what you wear under your suits at work, I will never get any work done now." He slid the panties off of her and then tossed them beside the bed.

"Well that is what I wear, with matching bras."

"You are so beautiful Connie. Makes me wonder why you would go for an old guy like me."

She sighed and then pulled him back up to her. "Age doesn't matter to me Jack, my heart matters to me and I love you Jack."

He kissed her hard. "I love you too Connie." Then he started kissing his way down again. When he reached where he wanted to be he kissed the insides of each thigh and then moved to her center. He kissed her and then tasted her. "Oh baby, you are so wet."

"That happens a lot around you Jack."

He licked her and then after finding the spot that was turning her on the most he kept kissing and licking her. He could hear her moaning. Then he started kissing his way back up. He inserted his finger in her and started rubbing. When he got back up to her face he smiled before kissing her. "You are sweet everywhere sweetheart."

She pulled him close and kissed him. He felt her moving against his finger, he also felt her hand circle his penis. "Oh so good Jack, that feels so good. More Jack, oh more." He applied more pressure to her and kissed her harder. Finally she started bucking against his hand hard, then he felt her wetness flood his hand.

Jack and Connie locked eyes and he saw her smile as he entered her. "Oh you feel good baby."

"I never thought this would get any further than my dreams Jack. Never in a million years would I have thought that you would actually be interested in me."

"Gee a younger beautiful woman, I'm not an idiot Connie." Then no more words were spoken as he moved inside of her. They moved together slowly at first and then picked up speed. Finally they both screamed out as they hit the stars together. After they came down Jack moved to get off of her but she held him close.

"Feel like a shower?"

He smiled. "Sure." Then he made love to her in the shower before they rinsed off and got out. After drying off they got in bed. Jack pulled her close and they went to sleep.

***** Okay smut is over for now *****

The next morning Jack woke up to an empty place beside him. He smelled coffee brewing so he put on his t-shirt and pajama pants. Then he went to the bathroom. After that he went on the hunt for Connie. He found her in the kitchen. "I missed you this morning when I woke up."

"Sorry, I had to get stuff started for breakfast. Abby and Mike will be here soon, I was just about to wake you up."

"I better go get dressed."

She put her arms around his neck. "You are fine just like that. We are going to have some time after breakfast before we get ready to go to Vanessa's. A repeat of last night would fill some time."

He kissed her. "Then a repeat of last night is what you get." He kissed her again and then jumped when the doorbell rang. "I'll get that for you."

"Thanks Jack."

He opened the door to Abby and Mike standing there. "Come on in."

Abby smiled. "Guess I am going to have to get used to seeing my former boss in his just out of bed look in my cousin's apartment. I am going to have to get used to that, right? Like this is not a one time thing, right Jack?"

"Quit being nosy Abby and yes you are going to have to get used to it."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that."

Mike smiled. "Morning Jack."

"Good morning Mike. Listen I know this is weird for you but I hope you can get used to it."

Mike smiled as he hit Jack on his arm. "Doesn't bother me one bit. Hey we are all family here."

The guys joined the ladies in the kitchen. Connie held out plates to Jack. "Would you set the table please?"

He smiled as he took the plates from her. "Sure honey." Then he kissed her in front of Mike and Abby. Mike picked up the silverware and followed Jack to the dining room. "So Mike, anything I should know before meeting the family?"

"Like they have all heard so much about you that they will be glad to finally meet you? Has your head been under a rock or something?"

"No why?"

"Because she has been in love with you forever. Well one thing you should know, they are all pretty much nuts."

"I can handle that."

The women came in with breakfast and then Connie headed back to the kitchen. "I'll get the coffee."

Jack followed her in there. "I'll just help her." Once he got in the kitchen he pinned her against the counter. Then he kissed her, they got so wrapped up in the kiss they forgot about Mike and Abby.

Abby stood at the kitchen door and cleared her throat. "Come on, let's eat. We will leave early enough for the two of you to get in some loving before lunch with the family. Gee whiz Jack, let her breathe." Connie and Jack got the coffee and cups then followed her out.

After breakfast and the dishes were done, Mike and Abby left. Right after Connie closed the door behind them and locked it she smiled at Jack. The she let out a scream of surprise when he picked her up and headed for the bedroom.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Making up for lost time."

Jack laid her on the bed and then joined her. No more words were spoken for some time.

**TBC**

_Review please…..it all seems so sweet now…..but every couple has problems….and I am coming up with some for them._


	5. Meeting The Family

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Jack is meeting the family….this is serious. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order or any characters from it but I own characters not on the show. _

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Family**

When Jack and Connie arrived at Vanessa's house he just looked at her after parking the car. She smiled at him. "Don't tell me you are nervous about this Mr. DA."

"I am a bit nervous, this is serious. I am getting ready to meet the parents of the woman I love. What if they don't approve because of our age difference?"

She slid over close to Jack and kissed him. "My dad is well old enough to be my dad and Cindy is Vanessa's age. I don't think they will have a problem with this. My brother-in-law Danny is close to dad's age. Plus everyone here knows about you Jack."

"So you talk about me?"

"Well Abby is my cousin and she is engaged to Mike, yes the family has heard your name mentioned a time or two. Come on Jack, let's go in before everyone gets here." They got out of the car and he held her hand on the way into the house.

They walked in and there were just two men sitting in recliners watching television. Jack did not want to guess which one was Connie's dad, then when they turned around he knew. Both men got up and walked over. He guessed correctly, one of them hugged Connie tightly. "Hey pumpkin."

"Dad, not today please. This is Jack. Jack this is my dad Carl and my brother-in-law Danny."

The man stepped close to them and put his hand out. "Nice to finally meet you Jack. Call me Carl."

The other man put his hand out. "Welcome Jack, have a seat and we can watch the game." Jack shook hands with both men and thanked them for the welcome. Then he looked toward the sound when he heard more talking, he saw two women coming in the room. One he recognized as Vanessa.

The other one was a beautiful, young blond. She immediately walked over to Connie. "Hey girl." The two women embraced.

"Jack this is Cindy, my step-mom. Cindy this is Jack."

She put her hand out. "Nice to meet you Jack, I must say that our girl did good."

He saw Connie turn red. "Hush it mom."

The other woman came over and to his surprise she hugged Jack. "Great to see you again Jack."

He hugged her back. "Thanks for having me over Vanessa." As Jack stepped back the door opened again. Two couples walked in, one was Abby and Mike. The other was a young girl that could pass for Connie at a younger age and a guy that looked like he wasn't even 21 yet. The young girl was talking but stopped when she looked toward the others. When they reached the group Connie made the introductions.

"Jack this is my little sister Tara and her boyfriend Dave, he is a law student at NYU. And of course you know Abby and Mike."

After the introductions were over Danny looked over toward Mike and Dave. "Hey guys I need both of you in the den to help move some furniture. Kyle moved out finally and I need to put stuff back while I have someone to help me."

Jack looked at Danny. "I can help."

Abby grabbed Jack's arm. "I need you to help me, I have a couple of boxes of things to bring in from the car."

On the way out the door he heard the conversation going on. Tara nudged Connie. "You're sleeping with him? Way to go sis."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Shut up Tara."

When they got to the car Abby didn't immediately open the door. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute Jack."

"I figured it was something like that."

"I know you care about Connie. But she is my family and that girl means the world to me, if you hurt her I will rip your heart out."

"She is not a girl, she is a woman and I love Connie, not just care about her. I'm not going to hurt her. She is my first serious relationship since Claire, the first woman I have loved since Claire. I didn't want to love like that again, but Connie slipped past the barriers somehow."

"I heard that you were ready to marry Claire."

"I was going to ask her that night, but we had words that day and she was avoiding me. Anyway I am not going to wait too long with Connie. Don't worry, I am not going to hurt your cousin."

"Good because I would have to pull Mike off of you too."

"I was jealous of him at one time, I thought they had a thing going."

"They did at one time but it was brief, very brief. Anyway then I was at lunch with Connie and Mike came in. She introduced us and then we started seeing each other. She never slept with Mike, so don't be jealous. Now I really did need help with boxes but I felt I needed to talk to you, considering last night and all."

"Oh considering the fact that I stayed over with Connie?"

Abby smiled and opened the car door. "Here grab this big one. Aunt Cindy moved some things out when my cousin Kyle moved in. He left again so I am bringing her things back."

"So tell me about Kyle. Connie mentioned him but I got the feeling she didn't want to talk about him much."

"It's hard for her, she is on the right side of the law and he usually isn't. Cindy had some antiques and things go missing when Kyle is around. He does not get along with Connie or Tara at all, Tara wants to go to law school and work for the DA's office one day. She idolizes Connie."

"That's not a bad thing Connie is a wonderful woman."

Jack and Abby walked back in and the men were watching television. Mike looked up and smiled. "Come and join us Jack." So Jack sat down on the couch opposite Mike. Abby walked out of the room.

Connie saw Abby as she walked in the kitchen. "Where have you been Abby?"

"Outside talking to Jack."

Connie looked mortified. "Oh you didn't. Please Abby tell me you didn't."

"I don't know what you mean Connie."

Abby looked innocent so Connie knew she was up to something. "Just tell me you didn't threaten him in any way."

"Well it wasn't a threat exactly, more like a statement of fact. I just told him if he hurt you that I would rip his heart out."

"Is he still here?"

"He said he loves you and he would never hurt you. He said you are the first woman he has loved since Claire, he was going to propose to Claire that night. And from what he said he is going to propose to you real soon."

Tara walked over to her sister and cousin. "If he proposes then go for it sis, he is like the cutest old guy around. Well not that he is old like daddy or anything, but then maybe he is. But hey if everything works okay in bed and he is cute. Everything does work in bed, right?"

Connie felt all eyes on her. "I am not going to discuss my sex life, but yes everything works very well."

The women got busy putting dinner on the table and then Vanessa called the men in. When Jack got to the table he didn't see Connie so he walked over to Abby. "Where is Connie?"

"In the kitchen probably hiding, I told her what I said to you and she wasn't thrilled. The kitchen is in that door if you want to go get her."

Jack walked in the kitchen and saw Connie leaning against the counter. She looked up when he walked in. "So you coming out to eat or what?"

"I'm sorry about what Abby said to you Jack, she has always been like that."

He walked over and took Connie in his arms. "She loves you, I understand how she feels since I love you too." Jack leaned down and kissed her. Then he took her by the hand. "Come on let's go eat so I can get you home."

They went in and sat down and everyone talked while filling their plates, laughed and basically had a good time. Then what Connie feared the most, Tara spoke up. "So when Dave first came everyone told cute little totally embarrassing Tara stories, I have some Connie stories for Jack."

Connie looked across the table at her sister. "No Tara."

Tara laughed. "Yep payback is total hell sis, you know I love you but this has to be done. So the first one was when I was about 3 years old and we had moved into our new house. Daddy had grounded Connie because a package of condoms fell out of her purse when she set it down. So anyway Connie was sneaking in after she had been out. My window was open because it was hot and stuffy in my room, so Connie came in the wrong window. She just happened to come into my window while mom and dad were tucking me in."

Mike smiled. "So how old were you at this time Connie?"

She didn't get to answer because Tara piped in. "She was 18, like I am now. So anyway she told daddy that she bought the condoms for a friend that was too embarrassed to go buy them and she had to take them to her friend that night. Oh and one of my favorites was when I was about 6 years old and we came home early from an open house at my school. Connie's boyfriend was sneaking out of her bedroom and when he came down the steps he met face to face with daddy."

Jack looked over at Connie and smiled. "So much for miss sweet and innocent, huh?"

"Nothing happened that night, I chickened out so he left. Tara leaves out the boring parts."

Then Tara piped up again. "And saving the best for last was just last year when I spent the night at Connie's, remember that night Abby because you were there too?"

Abby saw the look on Connie's face and she leaned over to Tara. "Don't tell that one please Tara, it's not funny."

"Oh Abby it is hilarious."

Abby looked over at Mike and he spoke up. "Tara that is not something you tell at family dinner, that is not funny it's private. Please do not tell that one."

Carl tried not to intervene in things like this and Cindy didn't either. But Carl looked over at Cindy and she did this time. "Tara, don't do that to your sister. Anything she told on you was just funny, but that is not funny it's embarrassing to her."

Tara shrugged. "Well okay but I didn't see it as a big deal." She looked over at Connie and then she noticed the look on her big sister's face. "I'm sorry Connie, guess I thought it was funny. I won't tell it. But I do have one more and this has nothing at all to do with Connie and sex." Tara laughed and then started. "We went to Disney World when I was little, Connie went to help with me. She said it would give mom and dad some time alone and we could spend time together. It was really hot outside and Connie had on tight jeans because when you have that figure you can wear tight jeans. So we got on a water ride, and what happens to tight jeans when they get wet and then dry? They get tighter. So I dropped my backpack, Connie went to pick it up and split the back right out of her jeans. Her butt was flashing everyone, because instead of regular undies she wore thongs that day." Then Tara smiled at Jack. "Working on a mental image there Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Of course I am." Everyone laughed.

When they left late that afternoon they all made Jack promise to come back sometime soon. When Tara hugged Connie she apologized again about almost telling what was so private to Connie, then she whispered. "You should tell Jack so he doesn't think you are hiding things from him."

"I will but not in front of everyone."

They got in Connie's car and Jack started to back out of the driveway. Jack looked over at Connie. "How about you stay with me tonight?"

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep together on work nights Jack."

He shook his head in the negative. "I'm not only seeing you on weekends Connie, I love you and I want to be with you all the time."

"Well then you can stay with me tonight, I need more stuff to get ready for work than you do."

"We need to get whatever you need for work to have at my place too, so we can sleep there sometimes."

She smiled but she had to tell him what Tara was talking about. "Okay we can stay at my place tonight and then tomorrow I will go shopping at lunchtime or after work.. Do you need to go home to get a suit?"

"No, I have some suits at work because I ride my bike in to work most of the time. I can just change at the office."

"Want to bring some suits over to my apartment?"

"Sure I can do that. One day soon we are going to have to talk about having only one place. Now you going to tell me what Tara was making you so upset about? I assume everyone including Mike knows?"

"Mike knows because Abby called him to come over to my place. I will tell you when we get back home."

So when they got settled on her couch after getting back to her place she scooted away from Jack. "You might not want to stay here after I tell you this. One night Abby, Tara and I went for a girls night out. I hadn't dated since the few times I went out with Mike and we only went to dinner a few times. So Abby decided I needed to get out and she invited Tara along. We got to the restaurant and started eating, then you walked in with a date. Abby knew how I felt about you so she suggested we go home. I was so jealous and torn up over it that we stopped and bought a cake and then at the liquor store we bought some whiskey, which I never drink. I came home and started crying, as far as I was concerned my chance with you was gone and I was so in love with you already. So I ate cake and started drinking, I think I emptied most of the bottle and then started on my own wine stash. I got so sick that it scared Tara and Abby, so they called Mike. I had thrown up so many times that I really had nothing in my stomach and I was still sick. Mike made some drink that made me feel better and then sat out here with them while I took a shower. The three of them cleaned up my terrible mess and then Mike sat on the couch with me until I went to sleep, he carried me to bed before he went home. So now you know why I didn't want Tara telling that in front of everyone, especially you."

Jack didn't speak for a few seconds. "So that is why you and Mike are so close?"

"Well he is practically family but yes that basically made us closer, why?"

"I remember the time you are talking about. The day before that you and Mike were out in your office talking and laughing. You said something about steak and he made a remark about the night he took you to Ramone's on your first date. I thought maybe he wasn't seeing Abby anymore and the two of you were dating, so out of jealousy I called a woman that I dated many years ago and asked her out. I watched you talking to Mike, your smile was so beautiful but you never smiled at me like that. But right after dinner I took her home, it just didn't feel right to be out with someone else." He laughed. "We could have been together a year now if we would have been honest with each other back then."

Jack stood up and put his hand out. "Let's go to bed, we have time to make up for."

**TBC**

_Review…..hopefully I will get the next chapter up quicker than this one. Life has a way of interfering at times. All is rosy for them now….but not for long…._


	6. Getting Caught

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Is there trouble in Jack and Connie's paradise??? Is someone cheating???_

_Disclaimer: I do not own them but I would like to borrow Jack for a day or a week._

**Chapter 6: Getting Caught**

Jack and Connie had been together for about a month and as far as everyone could tell, they were extremely happy. Jack had even confided in Mike one afternoon that he had purchased an engagement ring and was getting trying to get up the nerve to propose. Mike assured him that she would say yes that he needed to ask her.

Connie and Mike were working on their latest case when Detective Lupo walked in. He sat down and sighed. Mike looked up at his friend. "Something wrong with the case Lupo?"

"No, it was the stupid girls' night last night and then the sleepover they had. I am so used to Nina being home that I didn't sleep a wink." Then he looked at Mike and smiled. "Looks like you didn't sleep very well either."

"Oh man it was hell without Abby there." Then he turned to Connie. "You look well rested."

"I am, all of us slept very well thank you."

Lupo motioned toward Jack's office. "I bet he is dragging today since you weren't home last night either."

"We don't live together Cyrus."

He shrugged. "In the past month how many nights have you spent apart? I mean since the first night you spent together."

"One, last night but I'm sure Jack is fine. Now I am going to take this folder to research so we can be ready just in case they come at us with anything else."

She was about the leave the room when Jack's door opened. When he entered the office Mike and Lupo both started laughing. Jack smiled, he knew what the problem was. "I am going for coffee, who else wants some it's my treat?"

Mike looked up at his boss and smiled. "I'll take a big one Jack thanks."

Jack looked at the detective. "Anything for you detective?"

"Sure Jack, thanks."

Then he looked at the woman that caused his lack of sleep. "Walk with me Connie and help me carry them back?"

She felt sorry for Jack but it was funny that she could cause him to lose sleep over just being out one night. "Sure Jack, let me take this to research and I will be right back."

Jack pulled Connie's chair out and sat down. "Oh man, I am exhausted."

Mike yawned and the other men laughed. "This had to be Abby's idea, she can't do this in the middle of a case anymore. Connie looks well rested."

Lupo looked over at Jack. "So things are good?"

He nodded. "Things are great, we are looking at apartments so we can move in together. I am going to propose as soon as I get my nerve up. I have the ring but I was afraid Connie would find it so Abby has it."

Connie walked back in and looked at the men. "So talking about me again?"

Jack got up and walked over to her. "Only thing on my mind sweetheart. We will be right back guys."

When they got in the elevator they were alone. It started moving down and Jack hit the stop button. "Jack what are you doing?"

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I missed you last night, I can't even sleep without holding you Connie. Don't do this to me anymore."

"So what should we do about it?"

"Move soon, let's go look at apartments next weekend."

"No, but we will when the case is over."

He hit the button to start the elevator and then smiled at Connie. "Okay, but no more nights apart."

They walked back in with the coffee to see Mike and Lupo both looking grim. Mike had a motion paper in his hands. Jack put the coffee down and walked over to Mike. "What's up Mike?"

"We have a meeting with Judge Painter in about 15 minutes, the defense wants Connie dismissed from the case."

Connie sat down by Mike. "Why me?"

"Your relationship with Jack, the defense says you should not second chair since you are sleeping with the DA. The judge requested Jack join us at the meeting so drink up."

Lupo picked up his coffee. "Well let me know how it goes, thanks Jack. Call us if you need anything else."

Mike looked toward the door. "Thanks Lupo, we might need help on finding out dirt on the defense."

"Got it, will do."

_Chambers of Judge Emily Painter_

Mike, Connie and Jack walked and saw the defense counsel and the defendant at the table. Connie made sure that Mike sat between them so she wouldn't be beside Jack. The judge looked up. "So we are here to address the motion to remove Ms. Rubirosa from this case. The defense counsel requests this because of a personal relationship between Ms. Rubirosa and DA McCoy. I am curious how you even know about it Mr. Berry?"

"One of my associates saw them leaving together for work this morning after obviously having a sleep over."

Mike, Connie and Jack just looked at each other. Mike spoke up. "That's impossible Judge Painter. My fiancée is Ms. Rubirosa's cousin. Last night they were working on plans for our upcoming wedding and the women all stayed at a hotel, I can give you a list of names of the women there. Former ADA Abby Carmichael is my fiancée, Nina Cassidy that used to work for the NYPD, former ADA Serena Southerland and court clerk administer Julie Adams were all with Ms. Rubirosa from around 8pm last night until this morning."

Judge Painter looked at the defense counsel. "We do not have time for your games Mr. Barry, I suggest you work on your defense and leave Ms. Rubirosa alone."

"My associate must have the date wrong, but they are in a relationship. She must step away from this case."

The judge looked straight at Jack. "is it true Mr. McCoy?"

He looked at Connie hoping she saw the apology in his eyes but he could not lie to the judge. "Yes your honor, it's true. But I don't see a problem, we work in the same office so this should not be a problem for the defense."

The judge looked at the group in her office. "Your motion is denied Mr. Barry. She works for the DA's office and there is no regulation against this. Go work on your defense and keep your private detectives away from the DA's office." The defense stormed out with his client behind him. Connie, Mike and Jack started out. "Jack, a word please?"

He turned around. "Sure Emily." Then he turned to the others. "I'll see you back at the office."

Jack sat down and saw the judge smile at him. "Well that is a first."

"There is no law against my relationship with Connie."

"You're right, I just wanted to congratulate you. She is adorable Jack and so sweet."

"You're preaching to the choir Emily, she is the best."

"So she is Abby's cousin, I would have never guessed."

"They are step cousins but extremely close."

"Well that's all Jack, be happy. You deserve a bit of happiness Jack, I hated it when you lost Claire."

"I loved Claire, that was no secret and Connie knows about my past with Claire. I hope the defense grows up. What if he brings it up at trial, the trial judge might not think the way you do."

"I am the trial judge on this one. He better not bring it up if he knows what is good for him."

"Well I better go, I promised to take Connie out to dinner tonight." He smiled. "This seems like a good night to propose."

"Good luck Jack." He left and immediately called Abby's cell.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Abby, it's Jack. Can you come by the office and slip the ring to me today?"

"_How late are you guys working?"_

"We have another hour."

"_I will bring it when I meet Mike for dinner. Let me call Julie so she can call Connie out of the office for a few minutes. Mike told me about the motion, what happened?"_

"The defense was told to mind his own business, we happened to get Emily Painter so she was upset with them. She was happy for me and Connie." They said goodbye and disconnected the call.

Mike and Connie had been working for close to an hour when Abby walked in. She walked over and kissed Mike. "I missed you last night."

"Good because you are not allowed to do it again. Jack and Lupo are exhausted today too, I didn't suffer alone."

Connie's phone rang, she stood up after hanging up. "I need to run down to see Julie for a minute, will you be here when I get back?"

Abby smiled. "Sure Chita, just hurry before Mike drops." Connie laughed at the nickname Abby used for her a lot. When Connie was gone Jack opened the door and came out to Mike and Connie's office. Abby handed him a bag. "Here is the ring, when are you proposing?"

"Tonight, I just want her to know this is forever for me." He put the ring in his pocket just as Connie was coming back in. "Hey Connie, ready to go we have reservations?"

"Oh Jack, I can cook for you."

"No, I want to take you out." Then he turned to Abby and Mike. "We need to talk for awhile but join us for dessert?"

Abby smiled. "Sure, just call us when you want us to come over."

They were eating dinner and Connie had to admit it was very good. She had heard of Morr's but had never been there. It was very upscale and people usually went there to celebrate. Jack seemed nervous, maybe he was calling it off with her. She put her hand on Jack's. "You wanted to talk but so far you haven't said much."

He cleared his throat and took a drink of his wine. "Connie I know you think I might be rushing things but well here goes." She watched him pull something out of his pocket. "Connie Rubirosa, I love you more than anyone on earth. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

When the tears started he thought it was going to be no. "Oh Jack, I would love to be your wife." Jack slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her and then motioned for the host.

"Yes sir Mr. McCoy?"

"Ms. Rubirosa has accepted my proposal, we would like a bottle of Champagne please."

"Yes sir and congratulations to you both."

Jack pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Mike, come on to Morr's and join us for dessert."

The table was cleared and Champagne served. Abby and Mike joined them in just a few minutes. Jack poured Champagne for them and Abby looked over at her cousin. "You said yes?"

Connie looked surprised. "You knew?"

"I've been hiding the ring for almost 3 weeks for mr. nervous over there. Let me see how it looks."

Connie put her finger out for Mike and Abby to look. Mike leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Congrats Connie, you be happy."

They ate dessert and talked for awhile. As they were leaving the restaurant Mike and Jack let the women walk in front. Jack leaned over to Mike. "So I know this is a bit advance of setting a date but you will be my best man, right?"

"I would be honored Jack."

Jack took Connie home and made love to her a couple of times before drifting off to sleep holding each other. The next morning they were eating breakfast when Jack looked over at Connie. "How long are you going to make me wait before you become Mrs. McCoy? Of course I understand you might want to keep your name for professional reasons but you know what I mean."

"I want to use McCoy, that will be my last name. Let's wait six months and then if you still want to marry me, we set a date."

"I can live with that as long as we are living together, and I will want to marry you. I love you Connie."

She kissed her future husband. "I love you too Jack."

**TBC**

_Review……please…..don't make me beg……next chapter might be a week or two in being posted. And that one is where major trouble is for Jack and Connie…..can't have too much fluff, makes it boring._


	7. How Could You?

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Jack messes up big time._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Law and Order characters….I do own my characters though._

**Chapter 7: How Could You?**

Connie and Mike were sitting at their desks when Jack came through the office, he didn't say anything just laid an apartment listing book on Connie's desk and went into his office. She picked it up and looked through it, she noticed he circled some of the ads. She looked over at Mike who pretended to not be paying attention. "Okay Mike, spill it."

"You said after the case was over you would commit to moving in with him. Connie the case ended over 2 weeks ago. The man is being very patient with you. Are you stringing him along?"

"No, I want to move in with Jack. I'm just scared."

Mike rolled his chair close to her and picked up the apartment ads book. "Of what?"

"Okay let's say we move in together and it doesn't work out. What if he finds someone else? I will be out with no where to go."

"You would never be without a home, we have tons of room. But that would never happen, the man lives and breathes for you. Now he is just hurting, he thinks you changed your mind."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No, he told Uncle Carl that yesterday. When all of you ladies got together we went to play golf, and he told Uncle Carl that he thinks you are ready to break it off with him."

She took the ad out of Mike's hand. "Don't let anyone come into Jack's office until I come out."

Connie opened Jack's office door and then turned to look at Mike, he smiled at her. She closed the door and locked it. Jack watched as she walked to his desk, put the ad book down and then sat down on his lap. "Okay, let's pick 5 of these to call about." Before he could reply she had her lips on his. Connie kissed him long and hard. "I love you Jack."

He pulled her in for another kiss. "I love you so much Connie. Let's pick 5 and then we can go look at them first of the week?"

"Yes, it's silly for us to keep going between two apartments when we are getting married anyway. This way we will be fully settled into to our place before we get married, one less thing to do."

"I agree honey." She smiled at the endearment he found so easy to use. So they agreed on five apartments to look at and she said she would call the agent since Jack had more paperwork to do than she did.

She kissed him again and then got up off of his lap to leave his office, she was smiling and trying to decide if she should say something before leaving. On the way to the door she didn't turn around or anything, just spoke softly to Jack. "If anyone comes in you might want to slide under the desk until that goes down." Then she went out the door.

Connie went out and sat down at her desk then picked up the phone. Mike looked over at her seeing she still had the apartment book. "So what did you decide?"

"We are going to look at apartments next week." The she looked over at Mike. "I do love him you know."

"I know, I knew before you admitted it."

She called the agent and gave her the listings they wanted to look at. With that done she got back to work.

On Monday they worked without much interruption, plus Jack was out of the office most of the day. He came in from a meeting about 4:00, he walked straight to his office and didn't speak to either one of them. Mike looked over at Connie but she just shrugged and went back to work. Then Jack appeared at the office door. "Connie, do we have any appointments today for apartment hunting?"

"Just one at 5:00 and then we have two tomorrow afternoon and then two on Wednesday."

"We either have to cancel today or you can go look at it, maybe Mike can go with you."

"I'm not going to be living there with Mike. I want to look at it with you, I will change it to Thursday." He nodded and walked back into his office. She made the call to change their appointment.

A little after 5:00 Jack came out of his office. "How much time do you have left to work Connie?"

"We are just finishing up. Are you done?"

"No, go on home and I will meet you later. You want to stay at your place or mine tonight?"

"I'm going to my place." If he expected a kiss he was very wrong, she just got her things and walked out.

Tuesday was the same, he was gone all day and came in not really talking. Then she had to cancel the apartment hunting appointments, so she cancelled all of them for that week. Just like Monday, she went home alone but on Tuesday night he didn't even come to her place. He just went home.

On Wednesday morning Connie walked in and saw Mike and Jack talking. She put her things down and then went to the door. "Mike, I am going for coffee so I'll be right back." She left without waiting for his answer or speaking to Jack.

Jack caught up to her outside. "Connie, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You have ignored me for two days, you didn't even come home last night. Did I get a phone call, well no I didn't."

"We have appointments today to look at apartments?"

"No we don't. I cancelled all of them, you call and reschedule. You were on me about this, even telling my dad that you thought I wanted to call it quits. So you schedule the appointments and I will see if I can work you into my life." She walked off.

When she got back to the office Mike looked up at her. "He feels bad for what he did. You might want to go talk to him."

Connie walked to Jack's office door. "Can I come in Jack?"

"Sure Connie, come on in." She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I feel like you forgot about me and about us. You were so into our relationship and then you weren't. I guess I got spoiled having you to myself."

Jack got up and went to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm sorry Connie. I have lost some backers of my campaign, so I need to drum up support."

"It doesn't have anything to do with us does it?"

"No, just a bunch of dead promises that the other candidate is making. I was upset over it, I'm sorry I should have talked to you."

"If we are going to get married then we need to share everything, good and bad."

"Let me take you out tonight."

"I just want dinner at home with you. Now I better get to work, we will think of something to get you some support." She kissed him again and walked out.

On Thursday morning Jack noticed that Connie didn't look so good. "Are you okay honey?"

"I think I caught a stomach bug Jack."

"Maybe you should stay home today, I'm sure your boss will understand."

"I'll be fine just let me take a quick shower. Will you fix me some toast? That should help."

But it didn't and on Friday morning it was the same thing, she was sick all weekend too. Jack tried to get her to agree to see a doctor but she wouldn't. On Monday when they got to work Mike looked up. "Gee Connie, you look like you were run over by a truck."

"It's just a stomach bug."

Jack went into his office and Mike leaned over to Connie. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I'm on the pill."

He shrugged. "I'm just saying, you might want to get it checked out. Nothing is 100 percent, plus you look like hell."

She actually started feeling better after lunch and was looking forward to her evening with Jack. She looked over at Mike. "Feel like taking a walk with me, I need a break. And I really need some air, maybe something to drink."

"Sure let's go, I'll even treat. Let's go to that smoothie place around the corner."

Connie smiled at Mike as they walked to the door. "You don't look like the smoothie kind of man to me."

"It's Abby, she loves them. I guess it's an acquired taste and I have acquired it." They walked down the block and around the corner. When they fully got around the corner, Connie stopped and grabbed Mike's arm. When he saw what she was looking at he froze. "It's just Jack talking to a friend."

"Mike that is not talking to a friend, he is closer to her than he has been to me lately. Do you remember that date of his I freaked out over about a year ago?"

"Yes I remember that night, I thought I was going to have to carry you to the hospital."

"That is the woman." They watched as she leaned up toward Jack and kissed him right on the lips. "What in the hell is she doing? Those lips belong to me, I have a ring that says so."

"Maybe it was nothing, he didn't kiss her she kissed him." Then they saw Jack look over toward them but the woman was holding onto his arm. Connie grabbed Mike's arm and they walked back to the office.

When they got back to the office Connie started gathering her things. She slipped off her ring and went in and laid it on Jack's desk, she was crying the entire time. "Call Abby, I'm going to your place."

"I'll take you, let's go."

"No, you stay here. I have my key that Abby gave me for emergencies, I'm going out the back way." She hugged Mike and walked out. He called Abby and told her to go home and meet Connie there. She was mad when he told her what happened.

Abby arrived home just after Connie let herself in. She hugged Connie who was still crying. "I'm sorry Connie, I would never have thought that of Jack."

"Maybe I am too young for him, I thought love was the only thing that mattered. I love him so much."

"Mike told me that you have been sick, have you done a pregnancy test?" Before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Connie jumped and started to walk toward the bedroom. "Relax it's just Cindy and Tara, I thought having your mom and sister here might help."

She let them in and Cindy immediately took Connie in her arms. "Oh my precious girl, I'm sorry baby."

They all sat down and Connie still crying tried to talk. "I thought things would work out like they did with you and dad. It's not all about age."

Tara spoke up. "Connie, you didn't actually see him cheat. She might be an old friend, talk to Jack first."

"He has kind of been ignoring me for the last two weeks, we have spent very little time together. He said he was upset over something with the campaign and then told one of our paralegals that the campaign was going great. She looked closer to his age, maybe he is tired of having a younger woman around. Besides, I might be pregnant. I'm on the pill and I never miss taking it but I have been so sick lately."

Cindy pulled some keys out of her purse. "Take my car and go to our cabin at the Jersey Shore, Abby can let Mike know you are taking a few days off. You have clothes there and Tara has things there too. Tara can take me home."

Tara hugged her sister. "I love you Connie, do you need me to go with you? Mom can take my car if you do, maybe you shouldn't be alone right now."

"Give me a day or two and then come down there."

"I will be there in two days, we can have fun like we used to when we went on vacation there."

Abby got off the phone. "Mike said he would see you in a few days, call if you need him for anything. Mike and Jack got into it and Jack is looking for you, go on now before he gets the chance to figure you might be here."

Connie hugged her family members and left. She had been gone for awhile when there was a knock at the door. Abby opened the door to Jack, he looked really bad. "Please Abby, I need to see Connie. She was terribly mistaken about something, I have to find her." He walked in and saw Cindy and Tara sitting there.

Cindy looked at him. "Connie may not be my own daughter but she is still mine. I trusted you with her. She saw what I have with Carl and thought she could have the same with you." Cindy and Tara walked out of the apartment after saying goodbye to Abby.

Abby folded her arms in front of her. "Start explaining Jack, it had better be good. I warned you not to hurt her and well congratulations you did just that. I cannot believe I trusted you."

"It was Tessa Shift, Adam's niece. We have gone out for dinner many times because neither one of us was dating anyone. She stopped me because she was in town and wanted to know if I wanted to go out. I told her about Connie and that I was engaged. She was saying congratulations. Why didn't Connie just ask me about it?"

"Jack sit down." So he did. "Connie might be pregnant and it's hard to have any rational thoughts when you are scared like she is. Because of the age thing she thinks you are against having anymore children. Anyway Connie is dealing with a lot right now."

"She needs me to help her then, I need to explain to her. I need to let her know how much I love her."

"Because you have been so good at that lately. Give her a couple of days alone, she is out of New York but I am not telling you where. Maybe I can get Aunt Cindy to tell you, but I promised Connie that I wouldn't."

Jack nodded as he walked to the door. "She left her ring on my desk, I guess it's really over. But one thing you need to know, I love her more than I loved Claire and that is something big. I want her back."

At the Jersey Shore Connie waited for the timer to go off so she could see the results of the three pregnancy tests she did, she wanted to be sure. The timer went off and she checked the tests that could have the potential to destroy her life.

**TBC**

_Review…..oh was that a mean thing to do???? Soooo sorry…..not. I will write again soon._


	8. Will We Make It Now?

Title: Making Jack Mine

_**Summary: Can they make up? Is Connie pregnant? Does Jack even want more kids? Would she believe him about the kiss being innocent?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order or any characters. But I like to borrow Jack sometimes.**_

_**A/N: Sorry it took me longer to post. I got busy with work and then yesterday I took a tumble down the steps….so I had to wait until today to post. I am fine just hurt my arm and pulled a muscle in my back.**_

**Chapter 8: Will We Make It Now?**

Connie looked at the three tests in front of her and didn't know if she should be happy or sad, but all of that would come later. First she had things to do and number one was her letter of resignation from the DA's office, she couldn't work with Jack anymore. Then she thought about Jack, was he missing her at all? Was he with his other woman and laughing about her? Maybe Tara could answer at least one of those questions when she got there.

Connie spent the time before Tara was to arrive walking on the beach and doing some shopping. She called and talked to Abby but when Abby brought up Jack she ended the call. Connie was just not ready to discuss Jack yet. She kept looking at her finger expecting to see her beautiful engagement ring, but then remembering she left it on his desk. She typed up her resume and then typed her resignation, which she faxed to Mike.

On Friday Mike looked up as Jack walked in the office. "So how are you doing Jack?"

"Oh I'm getting by I guess. I've tried to talk to her family but no one will listen to me. Something so innocent and it ruined everything.."

"I hate to have to show you this but Connie faxed this to me, her resignation."

Jack just took the paper and walked into his office. Mike called Abby but she said they promised not to disclose Connie's location. She also told him that Connie was not willing to talk about Jack.

Jack was just sitting at his desk looking at Connie's resignation again when his phone rang. "Jack McCoy."

"_Jack, it's Tara Rubirosa. Can you meet me for coffee?"_

"Sure Tara, when and what time?"

"_In ten minutes at the coffee café."_

"I'll be there."

"_Jack, don't tell Mike who you are meeting." _Then he heard the phone click.

Mike saw Jack come out of the office. "Until you hear from me that resignation is not filed. I have a meeting so I will be back in about an hour." He left without letting Mike speak.

Jack spotted Tara immediately when he entered the café, she looks just like Connie. This was more painful than he thought it would be. Jack sat down beside the young girl. "So Tara, still speaking to me?"

"Abby told me what happened and it's all a big mistake. Is that true?"

"Yes the big mistake that caused the most chaos in my life. I was getting ready to apartment hunt with Connie and then this."

"Well part of it is your fault, she thought you were ignoring her."

"I had campaign problems, I didn't want to involve her."

"She was going to be your wife, she should be more involved than anyone. She said you told a paralegal that everything was fine."

"I don't tell our paralegal staff what I tell Mike and Connie. But everything wasn't fine, it is now. Well except I don't have Connie to make it all worthwhile to me."

"That is where I can help. I am supposed to go meet Connie this evening in New Jersey. I want you to go in my place."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I love Connie and she is so miserable. She took pregnancy tests there but I don't know the results, she won't discuss that or you with anyone. If she is pregnant, what are your thoughts on that?"

"I love Connie, I would love to have a family with her. I do appreciate this Tara."

"Bring my sister home happy that is all I ask and keep her happy. Prove to her everyday that you love her."

"I will, I promise."

"Here are the directions to our cabin on the Jersey Shore, our cabin number and here is my key. Or you can knock, I forget my key all the time. She is expecting me around 6:00 or 7:00, we will pick up my mom's car so Connie will need a ride home. Don't make me regret this Jack."

"I won't Tara, thank you for trusting me." The girl got up and walked out.

Connie sat on the couch in the cabin reading the book she brought, she almost couldn't wait for Tara to get there. She was used to being around people all the time, and now she was just lonely. Tara would be the one she could talk to about staying here or going back to the city. She looked at the clock and it was almost 6:30, leave it to Tara to be closer to 7:00. Then there was a knock at the door, she smiled about Tara forgetting her key again.

Jack left his bags in the car just in case she made him leave. But he was nervous as he knocked on the door. Tara gave him her key but he decided not to use it.

Connie opened the door to Jack. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I have to explain what happened Connie. Only one of your family members trusted me enough to let me try and win you back."

"I'm going to kill Tara. Well come on in." She folded her arms in front of her. "Start explaining."

So without moving very far from the door he started to explain. "The woman is Tessa Shift, Adam's niece. We have been friends for many years and when she was in town we went out to dinner sometimes, but that was it. Just dinner friends, nothing else. I had just told her I was engaged when you saw us, she was congratulating me. Just in case you didn't look close enough, I didn't kiss her back. I told her I had to leave because my fiancée saw us and I didn't want her to be upset. She wished me luck and left."

Connie walked over to the couch but she noticed that Jack didn't move from the door. "I'm sorry Jack, I guess I overreacted. I've been trying to decide what to do now that I have resigned and I still don't know."

"You didn't resign, I didn't file it. I wanted to see if I could get you to come back. We need you at the office and I need you in my life. Now about the pregnancy, I have a right to know if you are or not."

"I'm not pregnant Jack, I was trying to decide if I should be happy or sad about it. I guess what I had was just a stomach bug. Since I thought we were over I wanted at least a piece of you to hang on to."

He walked over and sat down beside her. Jack took her left hand in his hand and slid her ring back on her finger. "We are not over, I love you Connie and I want you to come home with me. My car is right out front, we can go home now."

"I drove Cindy's car here, I have to drive it back."

"Dave and Tara picked it up about an hour ago, the car is headed back to Cindy."

"I want to stay here Jack, it's the weekend."

He walked to the door. "I'll have Tara come and get you, call me when you get back to New York?"

She walked over to him and put her arms around him from behind. "Stay with me and we can go back on Sunday."

He smiled. "I'll just go get my bag then. You had to know I would come prepared." She laughed and he opened the door to go get his bag.

When Jack came back in she looked up, both of them still nervous after so much time apart. "Put your bag in my room, the third door on the right."

"Are you sure? I can sleep out here or in another room."

"I'm sure, if you are staying here then you are staying with me. We need to get us back and maybe a couple of days here will do that.

He started down the hall and then turned around. "You have to trust me like I trust you or we can't work. I'm not looking for anyone else, I have the woman I want."

"I'm sorry Jack." He nodded and walked on down the hall.

They returned to New York on Sunday afternoon, when she opened the door her phone was ringing. "Hello."

"_Hey it's Abby. So are you okay? I mean I know what Tara did, you aren't mad at her or anything are you?"_

"Are you going to let me talk?"

"_Sorry, it's just that I have called a lot over the weekend and you were not answering."_

"I turned my cell phone off. I'm fine, everything is good and no I am not mad at Tara." She looked up from the phone and smiled at Jack. He was just coming from leaving their bags in the bedroom and was kicking off his shoes. He was staying and she was happy about that.

"_So where is Jack now?"_

"He is here with me, want to talk to him too?"

"_No, just curious. So are you engaged again?"_

"Yes and tell Mike that I will see him at work in the morning."

"_Okay sweetie, go spend time with Jack. I love you Chita."_

"Love you too Abby." And she hung up the phone. She walked over and put her arms around Jack. "This feels good."

He kissed her. "I missed you so much Connie, you have no idea."

"I do have an idea. So are you staying tonight?"

"If you don't mind, I would like to."

"I would like for you to."

He walked over and sat down on the couch and then he pulled a piece of paper out of his briefcase. "We have appointments this week to look at apartments, I was being optimistic about winning you back. There are 2 appointments for tomorrow and then 3 on Tuesday, if that is okay."

She smiled. "That is perfect. So do you want me to fix some dinner for us?"

He got up and smiled then held out his hand. "Not yet." She took his hand and followed him to the bedroom.

**TBC**

_Review please….all is not going to be roses for our couple….wait and see. _


	9. Back To Work

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Is there more trouble for Jack and Connie? _

_Disclaimer: I only own them if they are not on the show…if they are, then I don't._

**Chapter 9: Back To Work**

On Monday morning Mike is at his desk when Connie and Jack walk in, they were laughing and acting like nothing happened. She smiled. "Good morning Mike."

"Morning Connie, Jack. I guess the two of you had a nice weekend?"

Jack smiled and headed for his office. "We had a great weekend. Connie, a minute of your time please?"

She put her coffee and briefcase down and then walked toward his office. "Coming Jack." Mike laughed and shook his head. Connie walked into Jack's office but didn't close the door so Mike could see them. The outer door was closed so no one else could see anything. "What do you need Jack?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "Just one more until tonight." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He smiled down at her. "I love you Connie."

"I love you too Jack." And then she came out of his office. She sat down at her desk and then smiled at Mike. "So what did I miss?"

"Obviously not as much as I did." He looked at her left hand. "So the engagement is back on?"

"Yes. I'm not pregnant Mike, I think I forgot to tell Abby when she called me last night."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's good for now. I don't know if I even want kids, Jack has grandchildren and may not want more kids."

Mike smiled at his friend. "He will want exactly what you want, I know because like him I am a man in love. Trust me, whatever you want will make him very happy as long as he has you. I saw him after you left last week, the man was a mess. I don't think he even slept at all, he must have slept like the dead after he talked to you."

"Well, he slept good but not until after I wore him out a bit."

Mike grimaced. "Oh please Connie, no details the man is still my boss."

They worked on paperwork for awhile, they had talked about being happy at having a lull in cases to get some ignored paperwork done. Connie stood up. "I'm going to the little girl's room, be right back just in case anyone asks where I am."

"Got it."

Connie was in the stall of the restroom when the door opened and she heard laughter. Then she heard the name Jack and recognized the voice of the women. One was an assistant in the office and the other was a paralegal. So she sat and listened to the conversation.

Paralegal: "Well I heard that Jack and Connie broke up."

Assistant: "Maybe he will need me to comfort him."

Paralegal: "I heard that he dumped her because he found out she was pregnant."

Assistant: "I heard that she caught him in bed with another woman. But he is free now and needs a new woman."

Connie heard the laughter of the women fade as they left the restroom and then the door shut. She walked out of the stall, washed her hands and then exited the restroom. Then she saw it, both women were talking to Jack. The assistant was trying to push her body so close to his that he knew she was coming on to him. Then he looked up and saw Connie. The look of fear hit his eyes and he thought he would lose her again, something that was not his fault. He had been looking for her when the women approached him. Connie snapped into action.

Connie walked toward Jack and smiled as he looked at her. She walked over by him and he put his arm around her. She leaned her face up to his and he knew she was waiting for him to kiss her. So he did. She smiled. "Were you looking for me sweetheart?"

"Yes, we have an appointment during lunch and I wanted to make sure you didn't forget. Come on, I'll walk back to the office with you.." Then he looked at the women. "Excuse us ladies." He took his hand from Connie's shoulder and held her hand. "Want to explain that to me?"

"They were in the ladies' room talking about how we broke up and the rumors flying as to why. I was merely showing ownership, letting them know you are mine."

He laughed. "I can get a tattoo on my chest that says Connie's man forever on it."

"I have an idea that is less painful, if you will go for it."

"What is it?" She just smiled without answering him. They walked back to the office.

When they walked in Serena was standing there. Jack smiled and hugged the younger woman. "Serena, you are looking good."

"So are you Jack, so you been working out since you started dating Connie?"

He smiled and started for his office. "I guess you can call it a workout, but I'm not complaining." He laughed as he walked on in his office.

Serena smiled at the look on Mike's face. Then she smiled at Connie. "I brought that thing from my place that you wanted, it's in your top drawer."

"Oh thanks Serena."

"Anyway I have to go meet Julie, we are going shopping for my dress today. We are going with Mike Logan, that is going to be fun." She laughed as she walked out of the door.

Connie took the bag out of her drawer and put it in her briefcase. Mike looked over. "So you making Jack wear a ring too?"

"I'm not making him do anything, just seeing if he will."

Mike laughed. "Sometimes I think you and Abby have got to be blood related, you are too much alike."

Connie looked at the ring on Mike's finger. "I like it Mike."

"I know you do, Abby said you helped pick it out."

Connie shrugged. "Better than a ball and chain around your ankle or a tattoo on your chest." Mike just laughed at her.

Mike's phone rang and after a brief conversation he looked at Connie. "Guess who and guess where?"

"Let me tell Jack and then I will be on my way." She walked over to Jack's office. "Hey Jack, I have to go meet with the detectives and Lou. Do you want to meet me there and we can go from there to look at the apartments?"

"Sure honey that's fine." She blew him a kiss and walked out.

Connie stood by the Lieutenant and listened to the guy trying to weasel out of what he was basically caught doing. She looked over at her friend. "So this guy didn't commit the murder? He was just basically trying to steal from the body?"

"Well that's his lie and he is sticking to it. But we have his fingerprints on the body, the blood on his hands and his footprints by the body."

"But no murder weapon."

"We think he knows who did it, if he didn't." Just about that time they turned around when Jack walked in. Lou smiled at him. "Well hello Jack, so how did we deserve the honor of your presence?"

"I came to pick up my fiancée for a lunch date. So did he do it?"

"Well he says not, I just don't know what to do with him. We don't want to cut him loose, what do you think Jack?"

"No, that's Connie's decision at this window." He looked at her. "What do you think Connie?"

She checked it off on her fingers. "You have his fingerprints on the body, his footprints at the scene and the victim's blood on his hands. Book him and if he wants out of it then he can talk." Lou nodded as they walked out.

Mike looked up as the couple came back in. "So how did it go?"

Connie smiled at Jack and then answered. "Well we might have found the perfect place, but we still have two more to look at tomorrow. So anything happen while we were gone?"

"Well your mister 'I didn't do it' got a lawyer while you were out, but other than that nothing."

Connie went to sit down at her desk and Jack turned to walk back to his office. Mike noticed the ring on Jack's finger. Jack saw him looking. "Hey don't judge me, you have one too."

Mike shrugged. "Well I guess it's only right since the women wear one too. Kind of letting us know what it's going to be like in advance at having that wedding ring on your finger. Showing the world I'm no longer available."

Jack smiled at his friend. "Well I'm not available and I don't need a symbol, I like saying it." He walked in his office and then came back out with his briefcase. "I have some meetings over at One PP and at the University." He came around Connie's desk and kissed her. "I'll see you at home later."

"Mine or yours tonight?"

"Mine tonight, I'll be glad when we don't have that anymore." He smiled and walked out.

When Jack was out the door Connie looked down and Mike noticed she was playing with her ring. "So want to tell me what's bothering you Connie?"

"The age thing is still bothering me."

"I thought his age didn't matter to you."

"His doesn't, mine does. Sometimes I just wonder if he is going to decide he made a mistake in marrying someone much younger. I don't think I could take it if he changed his mind after we got married."

"Connie the man is head over heels for you, I thought he was going to totally lose it when you left. I don't know how to convince you, he loves you so much. You need to learn to sit down and talk to him about this stuff. Until you learn to do that you will have problems. Just tell him your fears and really talk."

"I will Mike, I'll tell him tonight."

Mike smiled. "Good girl, now get to work." They laughed. But outside the door Jack heard the conversation and decided that tonight would be a good night for a long talk with Connie. But he would wait to see if she took Mike's advice and talked to him first.

**TBC**

_Please review….I will write more if you do…..I only have one or two chapters to go….maybe three but no more._


	10. Learning To Talk It Out

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: They need to learn to talk and be honest about things. Connie especially needs to do this._

_Disclaimer: I only own the ones not on the show….the others I just like to borrow them and mess with their minds in writing._

**Chapter 10: Learning to Talk It Out**

That evening Jack walked in and saw Connie sitting on the couch in sweats. He smiled and walked over to her but as he bent down to kiss her, Connie's cell phone rang. She smiled. "Hold that thought darling." She flipped open her phone. "Hello."

"_Hey sweetie, it's Cindy."_

"Hi Cindy, what's up?" She looked at Jack and rolled her eyes. He smiled and walked to the bedroom to change.

"_I thought maybe we could stop by tonight. We are going out to eat and wanted to stop by before we go home if that's okay."_

She was getting ready to answer when Jack came out in a t-shirt and pajama pants, he sat down next to her. "I'm not at home."

"_So where are you?"_

"I'm at Jack's."

"_What time will you be home?"_

"Not until tomorrow after work, I'm staying at Jack's tonight."

"_Well would he care if we stopped by there?"_

Connie held the phone away from her ear. "Do you mind if my dad and Cindy stop by tonight?"

He smiled, had to get it over with sometime. "No sweetheart, that is fine. I'm going to go order dinner, will they be joining us?"

"No, they are stopping by later."

"Then I will call Ben to drop off one of his chocolate cakes on the way home, we can have that when they come." He leaned over to steal a kiss and then got up.

She put the phone back to her ear. "That is fine Cindy, just give us time to eat dinner."

"_Okay, Tara and Dave will be with us. I'll see you later sweetie." _She hung up without waiting for Connie to answer.

Connie went in the kitchen to see Jack standing by the counter, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you for letting them stop by."

"My home is your home, you don't even have to ask me. I love you Connie and so do they, so your family wants to check on you since we are back together."

She stretched up to kiss him. "Well thanks anyway. By the way, Tara and Dave will be joining them."

"Good, Tara is the only member of your family besides Mike that doesn't hate me now."

"They don't hate you and that was all my fault anyway."

"I should change."

"No, stay like that. We are at home and comfortable, besides I like it when you are like this. It feels like we are married."

"Say the word, I am ready anytime now." He grabbed a bottle of wine and glasses. "Let's go sit down, we have a few minutes to wait on dinner and I want to talk."

Connie sat down as he poured the wine. "What do you wan to talk about?"

"Well before we get married I want to know if anything is still bothering you. I want to marry you but everything has to be in the clear before that happens, so now is the time to talk about it."

She smiled slightly and then sat back. Connie looked down, she couldn't look at him and say this. "I am still concerned about the age thing. I'm afraid that you will decide you made a mistake in marrying me and I just couldn't take that."

He put his finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. "I love you Connie, age doesn't factor into it. Sure it will make me look good that my wife is under 40 and absolutely gorgeous, not to mention one of the smartest women I know. But the plain truth is that I love you and I want to marry you. So if you are okay now let's set a date."

"I don't want to set a date, I don't want an actual wedding. Let's go let a judge do it one day."

"No, I am not cheating you out of a wedding."

"You want to give me what I want, right?"

"As far as wedding, yes. So let's pick a date and start planning."

"I want to get married in Judge Painter's office, she said tomorrow or Wednesday is good for her."

"You already called her about this?"

"Before I left the office. We can do it during lunch, just get Mike and Abby there."

"Won't you feel left out when you are at Abby's wedding and you didn't have the same thing?"

"No, I will be Connie McCoy and that is all I really want. Can we do it tomorrow?"

"If you want to get married this week then let's wait until Wednesday, you think about it just in case you change your mind."

"I won't change my mind, so I will call Abby and tell her tomorrow?"

He laughed and then pulled her close for a kiss. "Then let's get married tomorrow, that means we pick an apartment this week. I will change the appointments for tomorrow to Thursday."

"No need, that one that we saw today that you liked so much?"

"The one close to the office?"

"Let's take that one. I get the wedding date I want and you get the apartment you like so much."

"Only if you like it too."

"I do like it, it makes my apartment now look like a lunch box." She picked up her phone and flipped it open. "I'm going to call Abby now." The doorbell rang and Jack went to pay for dinner. He turned around as she was dialing.

"Make the wedding end of the day tomorrow, I don't want to go back to the office once we are married. I want my Mrs. McCoy to myself."

She smiled. "Okay."

"_Hello."_

"Hey Abby, it's Connie."

"_Is everything okay? Did you talk to Jack?"_

"Mike has a big mouth. Yes I did talk to Jack and everything is fine. We are getting married tomorrow at Judge Painter's office at the end of the day, so I need my maid of honor there. Can you be at the office around 5:00?"

"_If you are sure that is what you want to do, then I will be there."_

"I'm very sure. So I will see you tomorrow at the office around 5:00." She hung up without saying goodbye, she did that all the time with Abby.

During dinner they talked about the next day. Jack still tried to talk her out of that and into a big wedding, but she told him that is what she wanted. Finally tired of the conversation she put her fork down. "Do you just not want to marry me Jack?"

"I want that more than you know Connie. But I don't want you to wake up one day resenting me because you did not have a big wedding."

"I won't, this is what I want. I promise Jack, I want it this way."

"Okay then, tomorrow. Want to tell your family tonight?"

"No, we will tell them next weekend. I want a few days to just enjoy it ourselves. I will tell Mike and Abby not to say anything, I should call her back tonight."

Jack put his hand on top of her hand and squeezed it slightly. "I just want you to be happy."

"This time tomorrow I will be Mrs. McCoy, I am happy Jack." They finished eating and then cleaned up. While they were cleaning up they heard the doorbell. Connie opened the door and smiled. "Hi Ben, come on in."

"I can't stay but I promised Jack I would drop off a cake on my way home." He handed the cake to Connie, Jack walked in and smiled. His friend looked at him. "There is your cake Jack, I just put it on your tab."

"Thanks Ben. Want to come in for awhile?"

"I have to run, I need to pick up the grandchildren.."

Jack went to the door. "Let me walk out with you." He turned back to Connie. "I'll be right back in, would you put the coffee on please?"

"Sure Jack." She put the coffee on and then made a quick call to Abby asking her to keep the marriage quiet for a few days. Jack came back in looking like he was hiding something. "Okay Jack spill it, why did you want to talk to Ben alone?"

"It's a surprise and I'm not telling you. I have the right to surprise my bride if I want to, and I want to so don't call Ben and ask him because he will not tell you."

"So how long do I have to wait for the surprise?"

"Not long but I'm not telling you the exact date and time." He knew she was going to argue more about it but the doorbell rang and Jack went to answer it. He smiled at the group in front of him. "Hey come on in."

Cindy smiled but not like before and politely said hi to him, Carl shook his hand but was acting guarded like Cindy, Dave shook Jack's hand and smiled which made him a bit relieved. Tara was the turning point to all of it. She walked in and hugged Jack. "I owe you a thanks Jack, you promised you wouldn't make me regret my decision and you didn't."

"I know how much Connie means to you Tara, I told you how much she means to me."

"You did and I'm glad." She walked over and hugged Connie. "Hey sis, so you are still talking to me?"

"You did the right thing, thank you. You are the teenager and yet you acted older than any of us. So let's go sit down at the table. I made coffee and Jack's friend just dropped off a cake from his diner."

Connie and Jack came back with coffee and cake, after serving everyone they sat down. Cindy looked over at Connie and Jack. "Connie, your dad and I have been concerned about you since this whole thing last week. I am concerned that you are jumping back in too quick with this relationship. The only reason to do that is if you are pregnant, are you?"

"I'm not pregnant and I'm not sure I want children at all. But I do know that I love Jack, all of that was a big mistake on my part. I jumped to conclusions and blew it all up instead of just asking Jack about it, no one except for Mike needed to know. He was with me at the time. He tried to talk to me but I didn't listen, I just took off. None of this is Jack's fault."

Jack jumped in. "I love Connie, I would never hurt her. The only thing I wanted to do was talk to her and explain to her about my friendship with Tessa."

Carl had just been listening, he spoke up softly. "So Connie, everything is okay now? We just want you to be happy and sure about your decisions."

"I'm good daddy, we are good. I'm very happy, just like when I asked you just before you married Cindy if you knew she would make you happy. You said like no other ever would, I feel the same about Jack."

Carl nodded. "Good enough for me."

Connie smiled and then looked at her dad. "I do need to talk to you about my apartment, we are getting a place together. We might move this next weekend, what do you want me to do with mom's apartment?"

"Dave's been looking for a new place, something a bit closer to work. If he wants it then he can move in. Your lease is up soon, right Dave?"

"Yes sir, it's up next week. I've been looking but haven't found anything. I was going to store my things. Abby and Mike said I could stay with them for awhile."

Connie nodded. "Then it's settled, you take my place."

Dave smiled. "Thanks Connie, that's nice of you."

"It was mom's place, I didn't want to sell it so now it can stay in the family. So anyone want more coffee?" Everyone was smiling and talking except for Cindy, she wondered why Cindy was acting that way. So she decided to pull her aside. "Cindy will you help me get refills?"

"Sure sweetie." Cindy followed Connie into the kitchen.

Connie turned around. "So you want to tell me what that is about? Everyone is fine with us getting back together, what is the problem?"

"This is an election year and well a young girlfriend will make Jack look good. Those are not my words, that comes from someone at the campaign office."

"Jack doesn't have a campaign office, his campaign manager meets him at our office. I don't know who you talked to but no one to do with his campaign."

"It was the one on State Avenue, she was more than happy to talk about Jack. Said he told them that having you by his side made him look good and after the election you would be history."

Connie sighed. "You talked to someone from the opposition, they are going to say things like that. His campaign manager thinks flaunting an affair with a much younger assistant will hurt his campaign, so we don't flaunt. Well just a bit at the office but not out in public all the time. So she lied to you, whoever it was. I'm hardly involved in his campaign, I have cases to work on and just really don't have much time to deal with it."

"Please understand, we just want what is best for you."

"I know Cindy, but I'm fine and we are doing great."

After her family left Connie told Jack about her conversation with Cindy. He laughed at the fact that she was taken in by the opposition. As they were getting in bed Jack pulled her close. "No more talk about anything, tonight I want to make love to my girlfriend. Then tomorrow night I can make love to my wife."

She kissed him and no more words were spoken for quite sometime."

**TBC**

_Review…..if you want the wedding day and night that is…..2 or 3 more chapters and this is done._


	11. Wedding Day Jitters

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Is today the wedding day??? Or could something happen to interfere???_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Law and Order but that doesn't mean that Jack is not on my wish list for Christmas!_

_A/N: I know Jack basically has no relationship with daughter, I cannot even remember her name. So in my story they are close and she has girls that love him dearly…that is why they call it fan fiction. No one has to remind me of the no relationship…I am making one up and I guess I own it._

**Chapter 11: Wedding Day Jitters**

Jack rolled over and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. He looked around the room and noticed that Connie's robe was not on it's usual hook, so he decided to go look for her. Then he remembered what day this is, their wedding day. Maybe she was nervous or changed her mind, he couldn't blame her. Being young, beautiful and so intelligent she could get any guy she wanted, he still could not understand why she chose him. As much as he loved her, he would understand if she changed her mind about the age difference not being a big deal. Jack got up and put on his robe then went in search of his fiancée.

Connie heard Jack the minute he entered the kitchen, she looked up at him. She had been up for awhile and was on her second cup of coffee. He walked over to pour a cup of coffee before sitting down and speaking. "You're up early."

"I had some trouble sleeping, I hope I didn't wake you."

He smiled. "Just when I rolled over and you were gone. So tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing Jack, just a bit nervous." At the look he gave her she rambled on. "Not cold feet or anything and don't even think I'm changing my mind. I'm just nervous."

He pulled her out of her seat and over on his lap. "I'm nervous too but I'm sure that I'm making the right decision for me. Now I want you to be totally sure before we get married."

She leaned over and kissed him. "I'm very sure." She got up and put out her hand. "I need to get in the shower to get ready for work. Want to join me?"

He laughed as he got up to walk with her. "I would never turn down an offer like that from you sweetheart."

Jack and Connie walked in the office, Mike was already at his desk. He looked up and smiled at the couple. "So are we nervous this morning?"

Connie shrugged as she walked around Mike's desk to reach hers. "Gee Mike, I don't know. Are we?"

Mike laughed and looked over at Jack. "So Jack, ready to attach the old ball and chain again?"

Jack smiled at his friend and then looked at Connie. "I've had the old ball and chain more than once, this time I am getting a wife. Now I have a meeting and I will be back at lunchtime. Let's see if we can make this guy that didn't do it with the blood all over him go away, shall we?" He walked out the door of the office.

Connie called Judge Painter to let her know what they decided and after calling her she set up a meeting with the defense. When she finally got off the phone Mike just looked over at her. "So why the rushed wedding?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, we just talked and decided that waiting was stupid. We love each other Mike and we wasted too much time over the last year. Being afraid to tell each other how we feel kept us from each other."

"But don't you want the fairy tale wedding that every little girl dreams about?"

"No, I just want Jack. I want to get married very quietly and just have tonight to ourselves."

"So I guess all of us going out to dinner is out of the question? Abby and I wanted to take the two of you out after the ceremony."

"We can do that, but after I want my husband all to myself."

"Should I expect you to take tomorrow off?"

"No, now let's go we have a meeting with mister I didn't do it and his mouthpiece."

Mike laughed. "Oh Connie such language, I am going to have to tell the boss man on you."

Mike and Connie were walking back to the office after their meeting, which went how they expected. He still insisted he didn't do it. Mike sighed. "Well I guess this one is going to trial."

"We have enough on him for a conviction, I just wish they could find the murder weapon. A slam dunk would be great. I am going to call the guys and see if they can do some digging, make sure everything was searched that needed to be."

Mike stopped walking. "I'm going to run out and get us some lunch while you make that phone call. We need to go over all the paperwork on this, I'll call Jack and see if he wants to eat with us."

"Okay, and I will go back to the office to call the guys."

Connie was going over paperwork when Mike walked in with lunch. He laid everything out on their work table, she noticed an extra lunch. Mike smiled at her when he noticed she was looking at how much was there. "Jack is going to be here soon so he is eating with us. Find anything yet?"

"Not yet but I'm working on it." Her words were interrupted by Lupo and Bernard. "Hey guys, got anything for us?"

Lupo spoke up. "Well how about getting a search warrant for his sister's storage unit?"

Mike answered him. "We need probable cause, you go check it out. If you spot any traces of blood or anything on the outside of it, then we will get a warrant for the place." The guys nodded and left. Then the door opened again.

A florist walked in with a big bouquet of roses, different colors that made a beautiful arrangement. "I'm looking for Connie Rubirosa."

She smiled. "That would be me." He handed her the vase and left. She put them on her desk and quickly opened the card.

_I can't wait to call you my wife._

_All my love,_

_Jack_

Jack walked in just as she was putting the card back on the holder. He smiled at her and then walked to his office. She followed him but this time she closed the door. "Thank you Jack, they are beautiful."

"They don't hold a candle to your beauty." He leaned over and kissed her.

"We better get out there before lunch gets cold." She left his office and Jack followed her.

They were almost finished with lunch when the office door opened and a little girl ran in. She immediately ran over to Jack. "Grandpa, we came to see you." Then she looked at Connie and smiled. "Hi Nana Connie." Connie smiled at the little girl.

He picked her up and put her on his lap. "Where is mommy?"

Suddenly a woman appeared at the door. "Hey dad, she is faster than me. Especially when we are coming to see her grandpa."

The woman smiled at Connie. "Hello Connie."

"Hi Kate. How are things?" Connie looked over at Mike. "Mike Cutter this is Kate, Jack's daughter and Hannah her daughter." She turned back to Kate. "Kate this is Mike, he is our EADA."

She shook Mike's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mike." He nodded politely but could tell something was up with Jack's daughter.

Kate looked at Jack. "Dad, I need to talk to you privately please." He nodded and they started walking to his office with Hannah behind them.

Connie looked up quickly. "Hannah, you can stay out here with me if you want to."

She ran over to Connie and smiled. "Okay Nana Connie." After getting up on Connie's lap she looked at Mike. "Did you know that Nana Connie is my Grandpa's girlfriend?"

"Yes I do. Do you like Nana Connie?"

"Yes, she takes me out for girl's day sometimes. We have lunch and go shopping, sometimes we take Aunt Abby with us, she is Nana's cousin."

"I know Abby, she is my girlfriend." Mike looked at Connie and smiled. "So Hannah, is something wrong with your mommy?"

"I think she got a little mad at grandpa because of something I said at my playgroup. We were playing with our dolls and I told them that my Grandpa and my Nana are going to shack up. When I went to see daddy that is what he said and then mommy got mad."

Connie hugged the little girl close to her. "You didn't say anything wrong, but we are not shacking up anyway so your daddy was wrong. We are getting married so there won't be anything wrong with us living in the same place. Maybe your mommy will let you come and spend the night with us sometime."

The little girl smiled. "So you are going to be my Nana for real?"

"Yes I am."

In Jack's office he sat down but Kate remained standing. "Kate, I can't read your mind. Tell me what happened."

"When Hannah and Savannah went to Todd's he told them that you and Connie are shacking up, then Hannah told it at playgroup yesterday. I don't care what you do, but it brings the wrong message to playgroup and now some of the mom's may not want Hannah there anymore."

"Would it be better if we were married?"

"Yes but I don't want you rushing into things so Hannah can go to playgroup, that is stupid. But I know you love Connie, we all do."

"We are getting married today, it's already been arranged. It will be in Judge Painter's office after work, you and the girls are welcome to join us."

"Why are you doing it like that? Is Connie pregnant dad?"

"No, I just don't want to lose her again. You know what I went through when she took off and left me, I want us married. Plus she wants to get married now too, we have wasted too much time."

"I'm the one that told you to tell her how you felt about her and you said that you were too old for her. You didn't want to ruin the working relationship by revealing that to her. I can say now that I told you so."

He smiled and pulled some money out of his wallet. "Here this is my treat, go buy the girls some new dresses for the wedding and be back here at 4:30."

She smiled and took the money from him. "Thanks dad, it means a lot that you want us here. But were you going to say anything at all?"

"I was going to call you after lunch actually, you just beat me to it." They walked out of the office and saw Hannah sitting on Connie's lap coloring.

Hannah looked up and saw them. "Nana Connie is going to be my Nana for real mommy, she is going to marry Grandpa. Did you know that Aunt Abby is Uncle Mike's girlfriend? He said I could call him Uncle Mike."

"I did know that. Let's go we have some shopping to do so we can come to Grandpa's wedding today." The little girl kissed Connie on the cheek.

"I love you Nana."

"I love you too sweetie."

Then she walked over to Mike and put her arms up. He picked her up and she kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Uncle Mike."

He hugged the little girl. "Bye Hannah banana."

She laughed. "Uncle Mike calls me that mommy, it's funny." She ran over and hugged Jack when he knelt down to her. "Bye Grandpa." They left.

Connie stood up. "I have to run out real quick but I will be back in less than an hour." Before anyone could say anything she was gone. The men just shrugged and got back to work. Connie barely got out of the door when she dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello."_

"Hey, meet me at the café now please I really need to talk."

"_Let me guess, you are a nervous wreck?"_

"Yes."

"_See you in 5 minutes." _Then Abby sent Mike a text letting him know what was going on.

Mike looked up as Jack came through. "Connie isn't back yet?"

"Problem Jack, she called Abby to meet her at the café. She told Abby that she is a nervous wreck and needs to talk now."

Jack smiled. "She will be fine. I have barely been able to sit down all day, I'm nervous too." He went back to his office.

Abby walked in and sat down then leaned close. "Okay, spill it now."

Connie looked up at her cousin. "I don't know if I can do this."

**TBC**

_Oh that was probably mean….wasn't it??? Well review and I will try to update faster._


	12. The Big Event

**Title: Making Jack Mine**

_Summary: Does it happen???_

_Disclaimer: I only own those not on the show._

**Chapter 12: The Big Event**

Abby was speechless for a moment and then she replied. "What was that?"

Connie looked at her cousin and then in a voice just above a whisper she repeated. "I don't know if I can marry Jack."

Abby shook her head and then replied. "Oh you better have a damn good reason for it. Jack loves you more than anything. Did you suddenly fall out of love with him?"

"No, it just all hit me at once today. I am going to be a wife, a stepmother and a grandmother all in one day and I am not even 40 yet. I am so nervous."

Abby smiled and then put her hand over her cousin's hand. She felt Connie's hand shaking. "You have known Kate and the girls forever so that is no big surprise. The girls started calling you Nana ages ago so that's not it. Now what is it?"

"What if this hurts his campaign, I couldn't live with that? What if he suddenly finds someone else? What if he just doesn't love me like he thinks he does?"

"From someone that saw him when you broke it off and left town, he was devastated. You mean everything to Jack, so unless you have a damn good reason don't do this to him again."

Connie smiled. "You're right, I'm just nervous. I will be fine." She got up. "I'm going back now before he thinks I ran off again, thanks Abby."

"Hey what is family for? I will see you later at your wedding." Abby pushed Connie gently toward the door and she left.

Mike looked up as Connie walked in. He smiled. "Hey you okay Connie?"

"Just a touch of nerves. Where's Jack?"

"In his office pacing, the man was trying to convince both of us that you were okay. He said you would be back and you are, I guess he was right."

"With some help from Abby. I better go talk to him." She walked to Jack's door and opened it slightly. "Jack, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure sweetheart." She walked in and closed the door. "Are you okay Connie?"

"I am now, but I had to go talk to Abby. I had a bad case of nerves and needed to talk to someone, I should have come to you. From now on, I will. I need to tell you what happened."

"Okay, I'm listening."

As she started talking, Jack stayed by his desk. He wanted to keep his distance so he wouldn't spook her. "I guess I was really nervous and then everything just hit me at once. I just didn't know how to process everything, so I ran to Abby who talked some sense into me. None of it really made sense and I know you love me, you do love me don't you?"

She looked so scared at that moment he closed the distance to take her in his arms. "You have no idea how much I love you. I want you in my life, all the way in my life. Now tell me, do you want to postpone this and think on it some more?"

"No, let's do it today. Now I need to go out there and get back to work." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Connie."

The rest of the day went fine and Connie got a lot done, even with her head in the clouds. She couldn't believe how quick the rest of the day went. Then the office door opened and Tara stuck her head in. "Where is Jack?"

Connie looked up at her sister. "In his office, why?"

"I have your suit bag here with your dress for the ceremony, so let's go get you ready. Go tell lover boy that you will see him there and let's go."

Connie walked to Jack's office and went in, then closed the door. "Jack, I'm going to get ready so I will see you at Judge Painter's office around 5:15."

He walked over and kissed her. "I'll see you then."

When she walked back out she saw Kate and the girls standing there, she smiled. "You girls look so beautiful." She looked over at Tara. "This is Savannah and Hannah they are Jack's granddaughters and this is Kate his daughter. This is my sister Tara."

Savannah looked at Connie and frowned. "Nana, are you wearing that to marry grandpa?"

Before Connie could answer Tara walked over. "She is wearing the beautiful dress I have in this bag. So how about you girls come with me and your Nana to help get her ready?"

Hannah looked up at Kate. "Can we go with Nana and Aunt Tara, please mommy?"

"Okay, we will see you there but you be good and do what they tell you. I am going to stay here and make sure grandpa is able to breathe in about 30 minutes." She looked at Connie. "Who has the rings?"

"Abby is bringing both of them with her, so someone might want to call and remind her." Mike said he would and the two women left with the little girls.

Connie was sitting in Judge Painter's office extremely nervous and it didn't help that Jack was late. She smiled at Tara and the girls but Tara knew she was scared. Savannah looked up at Tara. "Aunt Tara, Nana looks like she is ready to cry."

"Your grandpa is just a bit late and he hasn't called her. Here take my phone and call your grandpa, his number is in the phone book. You know how to use a cell phone right?"

The little girl smiled at Tara. "Well duh, doesn't everyone by the age of 10?"

She looked Jack's number up and hit the call button. _"McCoy."_

Savannah walked to the back of the office so Connie could not hear her. "Grandpa, where are you? You are late and Nana looks like she is ready to cry."

"_I'm on my way and I'm not late. According to my watch is it, oh damn I am late. We are getting in the elevator now, so give us 5 minutes." _He disconnected the call.

Jack, Abby, Mike and Kate walked in and Connie looked up from her seat but she didn't move. Jack walked over and knelt down by her seat. "Sorry honey, I was on a conference call and finally had to tell him he was going to make me late to my wedding. Forgive me?"

She smiled and hugged him close. "I forgive you, but I was scared that you changed your mind."

"I'm not the one that got the cold feet today, that was you beautiful. Let's do this."

Kate and Tara sat down while Abby and Mike took their places by Connie and Jack. Hannah stood by Mike and Savannah by Connie. Judge Painter stood in front of Jack and Connie. She smiled at them and then began. "I am honored that the two of you chose me for this. Jack and Connie have decided to write their own vows which I feel is a better way for them to show their love than using the standard vows. Connie if you would like to go first?"

Jack and Connie faced each other and held hands. "Jack, you are my soul mate and my perfect love. I promise to be your wife, your best friend and your lover until death separates us."

Jack smiled down at Connie. "Connie, you showed me I could love again and be happy again. You are my friend and the absolute love of my life. I promise to love you until we are separated by death."

Judge Painter looked at Mike. "The rings please Mr. Cutter." He handed her the rings. "The wedding ring is the perfect symbol of undying love." She handed Connie's ring to Jack and had him repeat the vows. Then the same with Connie. "By the power given to me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. Jack you may kiss your bride." He smiled and then kissed Connie.

When everyone was finished congratulating the couple Mike walked in front of everyone. "We have a dinner party waiting at Morr's, that is where Jack proposed. It seemed only fitting to celebrate the marriage there. Everyone is welcome, Judge Painter we would love for you to join us also."

"I would be glad to join you Mr. Cutter, thank you. I will meet you there then." And they all left.

They all had dinner and dessert then Connie leaned over to Jack. "I'm tired, let's go home?"

He smiled knowing he kept a surprise for her from everyone. "We are going somewhere, but not home." He stood up and put a hand out to her. "My bride is tired, we are leaving. Thanks to everyone for celebrating with us. Mike we will see you tomorrow at work." They said their goodbyes and left.

Jack pulled up in front of a very exclusive hotel and Connie watched as one guy came out and took their bags and another guy came out to park the car. Jack took Connie by the hand. "We will have an actual honeymoon one day but tonight, this is our private party."

"But I didn't pack a bag."

"No you didn't but I did and I hid it in the car this morning while you were getting ready for work." They got up to the desk and the clerk smiled as Jack began speaking. "I have reservations under the name McCoy."

"Yes Mr. McCoy, just sign here and enjoy your stay wit us. Marcus will help you up with your bags."

They went up the elevator not saying a word and of course they had their bellhop with them. He unlocked the door and laid their bags down. "Anything I can get for you sir or you ma'am?"

Jack looked at Connie and she answered. "Some ice would be great but that is it." He returned with a bucket of ice quickly and then left after Jack tipped him generously.

That evening Jack made love to Connie several times, they sat and talked and then made love again. It was early morning before they went to bed. He held her tight all night long.

The next morning Mike was at his desk when they walked in. He smiled. "Well I am surprised I didn't get a call that the two of you wouldn't be in today."

Jack kissed Connie on the cheek and walked to his office. "I'll let my wife answer that one."

Connie sat down. "We are on a case so I needed to be at work. So anything this morning?"

"That box was delivered for you but that is it so far, we do have a meeting with mister I didn't do it and his mouthpiece in about 10 minutes."

She opened the box and pulled out the card. It simply said 'congratulations' and it was signed Lou and the detectives. She opened the wrapping and pulled out a new desk sign that had her new name on it. _**Connie Rubirosa-McCoy ADA. **_She smiled as she replaced her old desk sign.

Mike and Connie got up to head out for the meeting when Jack's office door opened. "Hey Connie, your sister has a big mouth. Your dad is on the phone and wants us to have dinner out with them tonight, what do you think?"

"We can go, they will just want to know if I'm pregnant and that is why we got married so fast."

Jack smiled. "I can tell him no but we sure do work hard at it." He laughed and walked back in his office.

Mike smiled at Connie's red face. "Take it easy on the old guy Connie, geez." She hit Mike on the arm but laughed as they walked out of the door.

The meeting went as they thought it would, he still didn't do it and still was not wanting to give the information they needed without a walk. Connie explained to his attorney that if he didn't do it he was still robbing they dead guy and that was a crime. The attorney smiled. "So what kind of deal can we make sweet cheeks?"

She looked at the attorney. "My name is not sweet cheeks, it is Connie McCoy or Mrs. McCoy to you. We gave your client a very good deal, do not call us again until you decide to except it and give us more than lies. We will not have our detectives looking for information that is just not there."

The attorney looked at Mike. "Do you let her boss you around like that?"

"She was simply stating our deal to you. Call us when you decide to work with us or we go to trial in a week." They got up to leave the conference room.

Guy stood up and yelled. "Okay I will tell you want you want to know, everything. But I want a walk."

Connie turned around. "You will not get a walk. You have our offer."

"Okay, I will take your deal. I can't go to trial, they will believe I did it and give me more time than you are offering." So he told them he saw who killed the guy and who it was.

As they left to go back to the office Mike smiled. "I feel for Jack in a way, you can be tough. But I bet you aren't like that at home."

"Yes I am."

Mike smiled as they approached the coffee cart. "I've talked to Jack, no you aren't."

"So Connie, if the two of us dating would have worked out do you think we would have gotten married?"

"No, I had my eye on Jack since day one in the office."

Mike handed coffee to her. "I know since my first day in the office, I knew Jack had his eye on you too.

They headed to the office laughing.

**TBC**

_Please review…..the ending sucked….I have one more chapter….I have been sick so it took me longer to do this……thanks for reading._


	13. This is not an Update

If you read my stories you've probably seen this before. I am going to update my stories and finish all of them, they will be updated soon. But so much is going on I just can't inspire myself to write at the present time. I've been diagnosed with Fibromyalgia, my neck and upper spine is where my pain is centered most so I'm going to physical therapy to work on it. But sitting at a computer for long periods of time is difficult. Then a month ago we had to put my dog Mitzi, (named for Mitzi Kapture from Silk Stalkings) to sleep. She was a 16 year old Retriever/Lab mix that we rescued from the shelter when she was 5 years old when we brought her home she refused to answer to her name so I called her Mitzi and within just a few hours she was coming when I called. When she saw me wrap up in my pink blanket she came over and cuddled close to me, she is laid to rest back home on my father's farm wrapped up in our pink blanket. Next week my daughter and her family will be moving out of our house, the chaos in my house will be over and I will be just babysitting my grandson. And I will be writing again, I can't function in chaos and I believe this makes my illness worse. I'm sorry it's taking so long but I'll try to make it worth the wait. Any suggestions for my updates will be taken into consideration.

Thanks for hanging in there with me!

Rhonda Roo


End file.
